Welcome to Bey City Academy
by SkyDragonKing
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is a new student at Bey City Academy, where beyblading is a part of how the school runs. Kai has an admirer, Hilary but things don't go as planned. other high school craziness ensues with Tyson Max Ray and all their friends. Senior year, a new teacher, and so much more! Read to find out what's going on in this school fic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FEEDBACK WANTED!
1. Part 1

**Title:** Bey City Academy

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:**

**Rating:** T (actually I'm not sure. I'm probably going to make it M since any good high school movie is rated R.)

**Summary:** This is Bey City Academy where beyblading is used to help evaluate students, and they are ready for senior year. I stink at summaries r&r!

* * *

This is Bey City Academy where beyblading is used to help evaluate students, providing them with rankings from Rank A to D. Academics also have a roll in the students' final ranking, however, in order to achieve the top ranking , students must excel in beyblading and academics.

This year Bey City Academy is receiving a new transfer student who has just arrived in front of the main building. He looked up at the doorway from the foot of the stairs, ready to begin his senior year at his new school.

* * *

"Tyson wake up!" said a shrill voice from an answering machine in the dorm room of Tyson Granger. The room was as messy as its owner with clothes and books lying around everywhere yet Tyson always knew where his beyblade, Dragoon, his lifeline at Bey City Academy was at all times. Tyson stirred in his tangled up sheets and picked up the phone.

"Argh, I'm up chief stop nagging me!" He said into the phone as he scratched a few places and pulled himself up.

"Well hurry up already Tyson. I got tired of waiting for you and you're already late for homeroom." Kenny talked back to him through his cell phone as he paced around the boys bathroom in the Academy. Tyson managed to get up and pulled his legs through the pile of junk he had in his room.

"Ok so...homeroom is pointless anyway." He continued, pulling his feet out from the clutter.

"You forget what today is? It's the first day of the semester; you're going to miss the student rankings if you don't hurry up." He pointed out to Tyson who jumped after hearing the news.

"Seriously! Argh I gotta go." He shouted before hanging up and when he did his answering machine turned on again.

"You have THREE new messages." The mechanical voice spoke before Tyson slammed his hand on the delete button. He looked around the room and looked for his uniform, which consisted of a long or short sleeve shirt, tie and slacks. A vest or a jacket could've been worn over the shirt, and girls had the option of a skirt instead of the pants. Tyson raced around his dorm which had more space since his previous roommate moved away to another school. Roommates at the academy were assigned at random so Tyson was unable to dorm with his best friend Kenny.

He pulled his uniform together and got changed quickly before running out the door and to his first day of being a senior at Bey City Academy.

* * *

Back at school, first period had just ended but while the students roamed the halls, an announcement came over the PA. The school's Principal Mr. Dickinson said this…

_"Attention, attention: will all senior students please report to the auditorium in the Performing Arts Center for their rankings. Again all senior students to the auditorium thank you."_

"Wow I can't believe this is the last year for us already; ugh where did the time go?" Mariah pleaded as she headed down the hall with her friends Hilary, Matilda and Julia.

"What are you complaining about Mariah? We're finally allowed to have a car on campus now that we're seniors." Julia retorted as they turned into the crowded stairwell.

"Well not all of us are so lucky Julia; my parents won't get me a car after the last um…incident." Hilary commented about the last speeding ticket she received, bringing up bad thoughts.

"Yeah, and how you got Mariam to split an apartment with you is another thing; where is she and Emily by the way?" Matilda finally took part in the conversation, always the quite one she is. Apartments on the other hand are offered by the academy as the most lucrative housing and are pretty expensive and are only offered to junior and senior classmen; like the normal dorms only two students are allotted to an apartment. Julia got lucky when the rest of her friends turned her down, Mariam, her roommate finally agreed to split one with her.

"Their homeroom is on the other side of the building so let's just wait for them outside." Mariah answered for Julia as they exited the building.

* * *

"Okay then you're all set. Just head to your third period class after you leave the auditorium." A lady behind the registration counter said as she handed a few papers to the new student. He took them and nodded before he walked out of the office and towards the auditorium.

* * *

"Chief, wait up!" Tyson yelled across the courtyard as he came running for his friend, turning heads as he bumped into everyone he possibly could have, and he didn't stop, or he couldn't stop until he collided with Kenny. One of those people he bumped into was Tala Ivanov, someone who just couldn't stand the petulance of someone like Tyson. How Tyson even remained a student there blew his mind; such a slacker didn't deserve to be in the same class as he.

"Grr, I'm gonna get that kid one day. Just one slip up and I'll have him thrown out of here so fast his head will spin." He grumbled, fists shaking as he watched Tyson topple over Kenny.

"What's up your butt, Tala?" He heard someone ask and turned to find an acquaintance of his.

"Oh, it's you Garland. Nothing just got brushed off by the most irritating kid in the class." Garland looked over Tala's shoulder to see Tyson pulling Kenny off the ground.

"Eh, just forget it Tala, he's just a Rank D student, always has been always will be, no threat to us. Even his friends there are only Rank B at best." He said as he led Tala inside the auditorium. Meanwhile Tyson and Kenny met up with couple of their friends.

"Geez Tyson what side of the bed did you wake up on?" Ray asked him as he observed his friends' bed head and messy clothes.

"The same one as everyday, Ray." Max added with a smirk.

"Oh, be quiet. My alarm clock is busted that's all." Tyson made up an excuse, and a bad one at that, while he adjusted the cap on his head.

"Sure, whatever you say." Ray joked and couldn't help but smirk at his friend.

"Hey did you guys see that sports car in the student's parking lot? I wonder if it belongs to that new kid my homeroom teacher mentioned." Max chimed in as the four of them walked into the auditorium.

"New kid; I wonder if he's here now." Tyson said as he peered into the crowd of students trying to spot some new faces.

"Come on let's take our seats before the assembly starts." Kenny mentioned, leading to them taking their seats.

* * *

"Finally where were you?" Hilary asked as she and the rest of her group was approached by Mariam and Emily, the prior looked as if she was about to rip someone's head off.

"We got stuck behind a wall of wayward freshmen in front of the staircase." Emily explained as she fixed her glasses while Mariam took her ponytail down and let her hair down.

"Honestly, were we that dense when we started here; I swear any longer and elbows would've been thrown." Mariam complained.

"Well come on, don't wanna be late after all." Mariah suggested as she pulled Hilary into the auditorium, followed by the others. Taking their seats the ladies saw the auditorium was packed with seniors as Mr. Dickinson stood by the podium on stage, preparing for the assembly.

"I hope I get ranked higher than last year, but then again I bombed on my beyblading test again. Oh, why me?" Hilary pulled her hair in agony, driving herself insane over her lack of beyblading talent.

"Hey I know I did well on my tests." Mariah said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I have nothing to be nervous about too." Julia added to her friend's comment. Just then the lights in the auditorium went out and the lights on the stage turned on, causing everyone to look at their principle.

"Now everyone settle down. First off I'd like to welcome you all back to Bey City Academy for your senior year. I know what you all must be thinking but let me remind you that you should enjoy every moment or else you'll regret it." Mr. Dickinson began until someone in the crowd shouted.

"Get on with it old man!" the shout of a male student came across the auditorium, but Dickinson didn't seem give it any notice and continued.

_That's three days detention for you Mystel.._. Dickinson thought, knowing where the voice came from.

"Now, this year instead of giving you all your overall rankings separately, myself along with the rest of the board of directors decided to give them along with your beyblading ranks. There are about two hundred of you so we will list them by increments of ten, starting from the bottom." He said before clicking a button on the podium, turning the projector on revealing the students' stats. Everyone looked on at the screen, trying to find their names and hoping it wouldn't be too low.

"One thirty?" Hilary shouted finding her name on the screen. Her school picture along with her name and ranking, Rank C was displayed on the list. The list looked like a graphic on Sportscenter which made it appear pleasing to the eye.

"Hey it's better than last year, and you beat that Andrew kid finally." Matilda pointed out to her friend, in an attempt to cheer her up. As time passed everyone found their names on the list; Kenny was fourty second, Rank B!

"Yes! I knew those improvements to my beyblade would help." He cheered.

Matilda, Rank C and number twenty nine; Emily was twenty fourth and was given Rank B, and Mariah found herself as number twenty one and was given a B rank as well. Julia discovered that she was seventeenth in beyblading and given an A rank. The list moved on until Mr. Dickinson turned on his microphone.

"And now for the top ten beybladers in the senior class…" he began before any and all clamoring in the crowd of students had ceased immediately to hear the principal out.

"Number ten is Kane Yamashita, Rank A." Dickinson announced as a brief applause came from the crowd.

"Number nine…Mariam Campbell, Rank A." the pleasantly surprised bluenette heard the principal say her name as an image of her appeared on the screen like everyone before her. (idk i just gave her any last name that came to mind.)

"Number eight is Max Tate, Rank B." another brief applause followed as it did with the rest of the top ten.

"Number seven is Ray Kon, also Rank B." Dickinson announced before a brief applause and a shriek from Mariah.

"All right!" Max and Ray cheered together as they engaged in a high-five.

"Number six; Ozuma Shimada, Rank A." No surprise for many students as the sixth ranked beyblader in the school sat as if nothing had happened at all, always so serious. (same with Mariam's naming scheme, there wasn't one.)

"Number five; Tala Ivanov, again Rank A." Tala smirked and chuckled briefly upon hearing the news, arrogant as ever.

"Let's see that slack…" he began while Dickinson continued the countdown.

"Number four is Tyson Granger, err Rank D." Tala's jaw dropped while Tyson cheered and jumped out of his seat in excitement before his friends pulled him back down.

"Number three; Kai Hiwatari, Rank A." Dickinson said, but the crowd didn't really applaud this time. Who the heck was that, Kai Hiwatari? By senior year everyone recognized everyone but not this guy.

"Who…?" Tyson said to himself as he and everyone else got a good look at him as his image appeared on the screen.

"Never seen him before; he must be the new student I heard about." Max hypothesized.

"Number three and A ranked, this kid must be good." Ray concluded before the countdown continued.

"Yeah I wonder what school he must've come from." Kenny added.

"Number two is Brooklyn Masefield, Rank C." more applause ensued before Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat.

"Now for the number one spot…" he began as the student's grew quiet again.

"The Number one beyblader for the fifth semester in a row and Rank A student is none other than Garland Siebald." The crowd applauded again.

"No surprise there, all though I can't say I don't impress even myself." The number one beyblader remarked through a smirk. Dickinson concluded the assembly and let the students out. As everyone walked out they were all discussing their rankings and how they wished they were in the top ten just as Tyson who walked outside along with Kenny as Max and Ray broke off and went their own way.

"You know chief; I surprise myself with how awesome I am." Tyson boasted as he and Kenny walked across the courtyard. They would've kept going until something, rather someone stopped them.

"You Tyson?" They heard a male voice call out. Stopping in their tracks Tyson and Kenny turned to find the source of that voice.

"Wait you're…"


	2. Part 2

**Title:** Bey City Academy

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:**

**Rating:** T (actually I'm not sure. I'm probably going to make it M since any good high school movie is rated R.)

**Summary:** This is Bey City Academy where beyblading is used to help evaluate students, and they are ready for senior year. I stink at summaries r&r!

* * *

"Wait you're..." Tyson said as he and Kenny turned around to see the one who had called for him. The new student stood in front of them in the courtyard as other students strolled about heading to their classes, some frolicking around throwing a Frisbee or two but only to have it confiscated later on. Kai began to get impatient.

"Well answer me, yes or no?" Kai asked Tyson again. The new guy walked up to the two friends without taking his eyes of the one in question. Standing a bit taller than Tyson, Kai's glare was unwavering. Tyson blinked before responding.

"Yeah, so what it's it to you?" Tyson snorted making Kenny flinch next to him. Tyson never could think before he spoke and its cost him several times in the past, leaving poor old Kenny to get him out of whatever sticky situation his big mouth got him into.

"Tyson…!" Kenny said in a hushed tone, trying to be passive and to his delight, Kai dropped his crossed arms to his sides and smirked.

"A lot actually seeing that we're roommates now..." Kai informed Tyson. The news made Tyson do a double take.

"Wait, what r-roommate?" Tyson shouted in surprise, wide eyed. This was certainly a surprise, but was it a good one?

"Did I stutter?" Kai asked, crossing his arms again. This guy had a bit of an attitude on him; making Kenny ponder the possible conflicts stubborn Tyson would have with Kai.

"Wait a minute, how come nobody told me about this?" the bluentte shouted again with arms in the air.

"Funny you say that since the front desk said they called you twice." Kai added when it hit Tyson. The answering machine! He blindly deleted any and all messages he had earlier this morning, which he kicked himself for now.

"You deleted all of your messages before hearing them again didn't you?" Kenny inquired since he knew his friend to be irresponsible.

"Argh, that's not the point chief." Tyson complained, pulling his hair. Kai looked over to Kenny who was fixing the glasses on his head.

"Is he always like this?" he asked Kenny who shook his head and shrugged.

"At the beginning of the school year yeah." The chief answered causing Tyson to shout again.

"Hey I'm right here you know!" Tyson shouted. Kai shrugged and reached into his pocket.

"Whatever the case is, here's your key." He tossed the key with a tag on it to his newly assigned roommate that was confused yet again. Poor Tyson…

"Key…? But I already have a dorm that we…" Tyson began before the new student cut him off.

"You _had_ a dorm before I upgraded us to an apartment." Kai explained, picking his backpack off the ground.

"Really? That's great but…" Tyson began, a little concerned. Renting an apartment from the school came at a pretty hefty price, but again Kai interrupted him.

"I already covered the charges so don't worry, the address is on the tag, now I have to…" He said as he turned to leave for class.

"Wait, are you sure…" Tyson wanted to be certain Kai was alright on the conditions of their housing; after all he was going to live with the guy for the ten month school year.

"Yeah; building three is this way right?" Kai said as he continued walking away from Tyson and Kenny.

"Yeah, um see you around I guess." Tyson bid a temporary farewell to his new roommate and looked a little concerned. It wasn't long before he and Kenny began walking in the other direction, to another building on campus heading to their respective classes. As they walked through the double doors into the building and started climbing stairs Kenny began thinking about their encounter.

"Wow, he must have money if he could afford an apartment all by himself." He said. His guess was probably right seeing how expensive the rates were and that one kid was able to pay them on his own. Tyson continued to look down.

"I guess, but that's not what I'm thinking about." He said while they reached the second floor and headed out into the hallway, joining other students in their commute to class. Kenny looked over at his longtime friend.

"Then what's bothering you Tyson?" He asked. Tyson stopped walking as they reached his class. He looked up from the floor at Kenny and he didn't look too happy. Tyson took a deep sigh and slumped his shoulders. Whatever was eating him, Tyson looked very concerned.

"I have to clean my room." Kenny just stared at him as other students walked by.

* * *

Kai wandered the halls on the third floor of the third building with his schedule in hand. The paper said 'Rm 317' so he knew it was on the third floor, it was just the matter of finding the room that gave him trouble. Other students strolled by but Kai didn't bother any of them for help since he didn't want it. However, as he looked for his class, someone was watching him; or rather a few some ones were watching.

"Is that the new kid, what's his name…?" Julia asked the other two she was with at the moment, Matilda and Hilary who were standing next to the entrance of what was Julia's next class.

"Kai…yeah…!" Hilary said through an affectionate sigh that certainly caught the attention of her friends.

"What was that just now?" Matilda asked as she adjusted her grip on her books, while Julia smirked.

"It looks like our Hills here has a little crush." She nudged her elbow into Hilary's side making the girl flinch. "I do not…!" Hilary argued with a red face when Matilda looked over and arched an eyebrow.

"Wait, I thought you liked Tyson?" the pink haired girl asked but only to receive two confused looks.

"When did I ever say that?" Hilary asked scratching the back of her neck. Julia was curious too as to how Matilda arrived at such a conclusion.

"Well I don't know, I mean you have been friends with him since middle school, you're one of the only girls he really talks to I think…" She explained her reasoning and thinking about it, and it sounded right, but Hilary shook her head.

"Nah, he's my friend and all but I never really thought of him that way." Hilary shrugged. Julia adjusted her bag as she was preparing to enter class.

"Well think about it some more Hil, he is the fourth ranked beyblader in the school, and you never know, he might think about you that way. Anyways I'll see you guys at lunch." She bid farewell to her friends as she turned into class and looked for a seat. This was her math class with her teacher Dr. K. Oh Dr. K, certainly a favorite in Bey City Academy, especially amongst the boys; with the skirts she wore along with her make-up, she looked as if she was about to walk down a runway rather than instruct a math lesson.

Julia looked around and tried to find a suitable seat, or look for some math-wiz to sit next to. She quickly darted her eyes across the room; Tala, Emily, Miguel, all people she knew were adept in math but sadly for her they were all surrounded by others students.

"Mariam…!" She said in a hushed voice as she spotted her roommate next to Emily.

"What?" Mariam said smiling at her while resting her chin in her hand.

"You stole my idea." She whispered back to Mariam as she walked over and soon found a seat near the window which she preferred regardless of who it was next to; in this case she had Ray sitting to the right, which she didn't mind at all, while the seat to the left remained open. The late bell rang as class began, but instead of walking to the front of the class, Dr. K stepped outside for a couple of minutes, and whenever a teacher wasn't in the room the students talked up a storm,

"All right, hush up." Dr. K ordered her class as they complied immediately. Crossing her proved to be deadly, just ask Tyson. He spent half of the previous school year in detention for his talkative behavior.

"Now, as you might have heard we have a new student joining us for this school year. He is a transfer from Balkov Abbey and as you might have seen is a very capable student…You can come in now." She called before the classroom door opened and in walked the new student, Kai. Dr. K introduced him to the class, resulting in some quiet chatter amongst the students.

'So that's him'

'Balkov Abbey, another survivor huh?'

'_He's_ the number three beyblader huh' were the things Kai had overheard while he stood at the front of the room.

"Well Kai find a seat so I can get this lesson underway." Dr. K suggested. Kai nodded before taking a quick look around for an open seat and sure enough he found his way to the chair next to Julia. She watched Kai take his pack off his shoulder and lower himself into his seat.

She could see why Hilary acted how she did when she saw him in the hall way for sure, but the person being watched caught her in the act as they briefly exchanged glances. They made eye contact for about a second before Julia looked to the front of the class where Dr. K was passing out slips to everybody. When they finally came to where Kai was he looked down at the slip, trying to figure out what it was.

"You have to take that down to the library later." He heard someone say. He looked over and found the girl next to him looking back at him. He remained silent.

"…so you can pick up your textbooks." She finished while he maintained eye contact with her.

"Oh, thanks." He said quietly before looking to the front of the room again. Julia looked at him for another second or two before turning away again.

* * *

Later…

The bell rang signaling the end of third period and the students made the commute to their next classes. Julia walked alone, as she and Mariam had to split due to their differing schedules, but it didn't last long.

"Hey Jules!" She heard Mariah greeting her as she approached the amber eyed girl along who was standing with Hilary. Matilda must have had a class elsewhere.

"Oh hey, what brings you here?" Julia asked the two of them as they stood by the wall and out of traffic's way. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Well Mariah insisted we wait here for Ray. You really can't wait; you have the next two classes together." Hilary commented to her friend who just ignored her as Ray approached and locked arms with Mariah. The four of them began to stroll down the hall with Julia and Hilary leading the two lovebirds who were babbling on about nothing. Julia looked to her side and caught the new guy walk ahead of them followed by Tala who seemed to be pursuing Kai which reminded her of something.

"Well Hilary, you're not gonna believe it but that new kid sits right next to me in Math." Julia started. Hilary whipped her head around so fast her neck almost snapped.

"Really?" Hilary asked with way too much enthusiasm.

"Geez relax; I do, but it doesn't seem like he's much of a talker that Kai." Julia said while Ray over heard her from behind him.

"Yeah, but I think anyone would feel lonely after changing schools for senior year, don't you?" He chimed in. Julia shrugged.

"I guess you're right, but he just looked out the window for most of the class." Julia added. This time Mariah spoke, loosening her grip on Ray's arm.

"Well give the guy a chance to get used to this place." She suggested. Hilary looked back at her friend and then back ahead of her.

"Maybe he's just shy, who knows." Hilary shrugged.

"That would work out well for you wouldn't it?" Julia smirked at Hilary whose face grew a light shade of red again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyson had just stepped out of his class that happened to be his least favorite subject, science; but it was a good thing he had Kenny as a friend to cheat off, I mean study with…

He walked out of the room and began making his way down the hallway to meet up with his pal Max. He turned a corner and juked past a small huddle of girls who just weren't into moving in a crowd of people, slowing things down for the rest. Tyson could see the top of Max's blonde head in the crowd, waiting for him by the staircase and he almost made it.

"Tyson!" He heard a loud shout come from behind him. The one who called him stepped out with his messy uniform and wild dark red hair, it was none other than Daichi Sumeragi, the sophomore that just wouldn't leave Tyson alone.

"Oh no, not this kid again…!" Tyson groaned as the underclassman stepped up to him, and boy did Daichi look angry.

"I want a rematch beybattle, you cheated last time." Daichi complained, pointing at his 'rival' who rolled his eyes.

"Just quit being a sore loser; that rematch isn't happening any time soon anyways." Tyson crossed his arms and turned away. Daichi meanwhile was getting riled up.

"Hey, how come?" he shouted again. Tyson really had no patience for this kid and kept on walking.

"Underclassmen can't challenge seniors to a beybattle, it's a basic rule of the school. Now leave me alone." Tyson explained as he finally walked up to Max before the two turned and walked down the stairway, leaving Daichi frustrated.

"Oh I'll beat you yet Tyson, and when I do…!" he grumbled while stomping away to his next class.

* * *

"Are you going to soccer practice later?" Hilary asked Julia as they sat next to each other in their next class, social studies, which was something neither of them particularly enjoyed but did well in nonetheless. Julia looked up at the ceiling and thought about her answer.

"I guess, but we're not even getting on the field." She said, and she was right. The football team practically owned the field, leaving the soccer teams, and track teams to wallow in the depths of the school's gym and weight room. "Even if we did get the field, the boys' team has first dibs anyway." Julia continued, but Hilary was committed to persuading her friend.

"Well just come; you're roommates with the captain of the team who will get on your case if you miss practice." She reminded Julia who loved living with Mariam who she had become good friends with, but the latter did have responsibilities to uphold and cracked down on them when she had to.

"You know, I scored more goals than she did in every season so far." Julia stated her superior stats.

"Yeah but your too loud and bossy. Besides, you practice with your _twin_ brother who's the goalie of the boys' team." Hilary argued back, making Julia roll her eyes.

"Whatever, I'll go if it gets you to stop asking." Julia said after taking a sigh.

The late bell rang and just like the class before, the teacher, this time Mr. Romero, briefly stepped outside before speaking in front of the class. He introduced the new student, Kai who had to be getting tired of this introductory routine already.

"There he is Hil." Julia smirked, again nudging her elbow into her friend's side. Hilary did her best to hide her blush and did it quite well.

"Shut up…!" Hilary whispered back while Kai walked towards them, looking for a seat.

As he walked past them, he shot a quick glance at the two girls and did something no one at Bey City had seen yet, he smiled slightly. He dropped it quickly as he turned and found a seat behind Hilary and next to _his_ roommate. Tyson quietly greeted his roommate before he faced forward where he saw Hilary and Julia whisper something to each other. Girls…he'll never understand them; watching them is like watching NatGeo or something to him, but it was still something he liked doing after all he-he.

Romero got back up and cleared his throat and began the lesson. Tyson already bored looked around and eventually glanced over to Kai from the corner of his eye and saw that he wasn't paying any attention to the lesson either but was looking intently at what was in front of him.

_Probably as confused as I am with 'em. _Tyson thought as rested his chin in his hand.

* * *

Ok that part's done. Tell me what you think. It seems a bit ambiguous right now I know but after the next chapter I promise it will become more straightforward.


	3. Part 3

**Title:** Bey City Academy

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:**

**Rating:** T (actually I'm not sure. I'm probably going to make it M since any good high school movie is rated R.)

**Summary:** This is Bey City Academy where beyblading is used to help evaluate students, and they are ready for senior year. I stink at summaries r&r!

* * *

Later that day…

The final bell rang and school was done for the day, but it didn't mean work was done. After having packed up all of his belongings in his now 'old' dorm, Tyson was in the middle of moving his things into his and Kai's new apartment around the corner and down the street. Due to his impatience, Tyson decided against making multiple trips and thought it was better to haul all of his things at once, and was he sure regretting that decision. He cursed under his breath as he carried two overstuffed bags that sat atop a filled backpack resting on his strained shoulders, and a few boxes filled with clothes, shoes amongst other things that very much slowed his pace to the apartment, but he finally arrived at the building.

"Thank…god…!" He said, strained as he stared at the front door that stood atop a few steps that, slowly but surely, he climbed but soon arrived at another obstacle, the door. The front door to the building, that required a key and turn of the knob to open, neither of which Tyson was capable of at the moment; fortunately for him the intercom was there, adjacent to the door. He somehow maneuvered his elbow into pushing the button that had the names 'Granger/Hiwatari' next to it. It took a few seconds but he received a response from the other end.

"Who is it?" he heard Kai's mocking voice before he performed the same move with his elbow to push the button again.

"Come down…here!" Tyson shouted as he shifted the boxes in his hands. He waited a few minutes and had no response over the intercom but to his delight the door opened. Tyson looked over the boxes he carried to see who opened the door.

"Took you long enough…!" Tyson grunted as Kai walked up to him and took a couple of boxes off his hands.

"You couldn't make two trips?" Kai asked, seeing everything Tyson was carrying as they trudged down the hallway towards the elevator.

"…Shut up." Tyson replied bluntly while they waited for the elevator doors to open.

"Oh no, please tell me Granger's helping you move in." Tala pleaded to Kai as he stepped out of the elevator, surprising Tyson.

"It's the other way around Tala." Kai informed him as they walked past him and on to the elevator.

"Wait you live here too?" Tyson asked, tilting his head. He and Kai could see the irritation on Tala's face as the one in question huffed before storming off and out of the building.

"What's his problem; I didn't do anything did I?" Tyson asked as the elevator doors closed and began pulling them up to their floor.

"I think he uses too much hair gel." Kai remarked as Tyson laughed slightly.

"He lives on the top floor, I guess you're going to try and avoid going up there." Kai continued as Tyson watched the numbers lighting up above the door, signaling what floor they were on and in their case it was the third floor as the doors slowly opened.

"Yeah I guess I will, how about you? Are you all settled?" Tyson asked as Kai led him down the hall.

"Well you tell me…" Kai said as he nudged the doorknob and pushed the door open to their apartment which was had brand new furniture all over with boxes of Kai's things piled throughout. Tyson looked around and lightly chuckled in disbelief.

"Oh…shit…" He said as they heard footsteps from behind them but found no one when they turned around. They shrugged it off before Kai went and shut the door, but the people who had walked past were actually their new neighbors, Mariam and Julia who lived one floor up and decided to take the stairs down as they headed to practice.

They weren't actually going to practice their game of soccer, but instead they were heading to the weight room. Their coach and teacher, and mother to Max, Mrs. Tate or Judy as her team affectionately calls her insisted that her team exercise and practice months before the season actually began to get an edge on the competition and, as some of her players conceived, to keep up with the boys' team who were two time defending regional champions.

Mariam and Julia walked into the school's athletic center while engaging in idle chit chat.

"…and that hair, honestly I don't know what guys see in her." Julia commented about another student that she and Mariam knew. They strolled down the hall and into the girls' locker room where they met up with Hilary.

"Hey Hil, what's up?" Julia greeted her friend as she and Mariam walked up to their lockers that were on opposite sides of Hilary's.

"Oh nothing much, hey did you two get invited to that Enrique kid's party?" Hilary asked. Julia and Mariam looked at each other and back at Hilary who was already prepared for practice.

"What party?" they asked in unison. They've been spending too much time together. Hilary looked at both of their intrigued faces.

"I thought that perv would get to every girl in the class by now, but he said he's throwing a big party for all the seniors in one of the clubs his father owns tomorrow night." Hilary explained to them as they changed into their workout clothes.

"Didn't hear anything about a party 'till now, should be fun though." Julia said as she put a purple headband around her forehead, letting her bangs hang over it while Mariam did the same, only her head band was red and did her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, just as long as that Johnny isn't anywhere near me; he's too touchy feely for my taste." Mariam shivered at the thought of that brute Johnny always looking for excuses to get close to those of the fairer sex. Julia looked over at her roommate and smiled.

"And what _is_ your taste exactly Mariam? Enlighten us please." She said, getting laughter from Hilary resulting in an eye roll from Mariam.

"Please Julia; you're as picky as they come." She retorted as she finished changing immediately followed by Julia who looked down at Hilary who was sitting on the bench still laughing slightly.

"Shut up Hilary." She took a verbal jab at her friend whose face went red. Mariam looked at Hilary's reaction before glancing at her iPod for the time and gestured for them all to exit the locker room. They all were ready for whatever workout Judy had planned for them.

* * *

"Oh man, this is a lot of stuff." Tyson scratched his head as he looked at the remaining boxes of his and Kai's stuff they were trying to find a place for in their apartment. Kai huffed as he plopped another box down on the table behind Tyson and began shuffling through what was inside.

"So Kai, how do you like the school so far?" Tyson asked, trying to make small talk with Kai, like he did all day. He sighed but Kai gave his answer.

"…So far so good I guess. It's much nicer than my old school." He shrugged while pulling clothes out of the box.

"Well it looks like you're already getting to know some of the others." Tyson raised a brow at Kai who looked confused for a second.

"Who, Tala? Please that guy starts getting on my nerves after five minutes."

"Then how does he know you already?"

"Turns out he went to the Abbey for a few years before his family moved to this place."

"Oh, well I personally don't have a problem with him; I don't know what's up his ass though."

"Hey, who's that girl that sits in front of us in social studies?" Kai was quick to change the subject on Tyson who scratched his head, remembering the class from earlier.

"Well, the one in front of you was my friend Hilary and the one in front of me was her friend Julia. I know they're on the soccer team toge…" Tyson was explaining before he was interrupted by the intercom going off.

"Yes, the pizza's here!" He cheered as he went to answer the intercom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julia, Hilary, Mariam and the rest of the girls' soccer team were on exercise bikes, pedaling away while their legs screamed in pain. Judy decided to start, her team should participate in 'spinning' which is basically working a stationary bike to the ground while an over hyped instructor dictates instructions; or that's how Hilary so dearly described it. She sat next to Julia in the front row with Mariam who was plugged in to her headphones.

"You know Hilary…if you really…like…Kai I could…have Tyson drag him…to the party…tomorrow." Julia suggested while pedaling the high resistance pedals as hard as she could while her friend was trying to keep up. Hilary turned her sweaty face to Julia's sweaty face.

"What do…you…mean…?" She raised a brow at Julia who continued to look straight ahead.

"They moved into mine and…Mariam's building today…I can get Tyson to drag…Kai along." She explained as she continued to pedal away. But to everyone's delight the crazed instructor decided to pack it in and ended the session. Recovering, Hilary hopped off her bike and walked up to Julia's side.

"That's all well and good but, if he does come, what do I say to him?"

"Just be yourself, I mean he seems nice enough; and I definitely see why you like him."

"I know, it's just what's he gonna think you know? Like he's going to be there hardly knowing anybody and then I'm just gonna roll along…"

"Stop thinking about it so much." She suggested but sounded more like an order to Hilary while they left the bikes and huddled around Judy to begin their next phase of the workout.

"See, bossy." Hilary pointed at Julia who became slightly frustrated at her comment.

"Wha…I, I am not!" She argued back loudly enough to have the people close looking at her.

"Argh, what are you looking at?" She growled back as the few others looking shot back around and faced forward. Judy had already instructed the team to head to the gymnasium to run laps for about a half an hour. Julia and Hilary walked out together and resumed their conversation.

"I don't know Julia…" Hilary mumbled.

"Well I'll just tell Tyson about the party and to bring Kai along and we'll go from there." Julia smiled as they joined the rest of the team in stretches, while Hilary still looked unsure.

* * *

Later, a couple of hours later actually, Judy decided her team had enough of a workout after seeing most of her team sitting on the ground exhausted save for Mariam, Julia and a couple of others including Hilary who were still standing, waiting for more but were very relieved when practice ended. Meanwhile, back at the apartment of Tyson and Kai, along with a couple of pizza boxes, the boxes containing all of the guys' belongings had been emptied out, all except one.

"And…done!" Tyson cheered as he pulled the last of his things out of the box, and ironically enough it turned out to be the answering machine he so foolishly neglected that morning. Kai walked out of the bedroom he designated as his, which turned out to be slightly bigger than the other, carrying empty boxes in either hand and tossed them into the pile that had slowly grown throughout the day.

"Well, anyways Kai, I think you're really gonna like it here just give it a chance." Tyson reiterated to Kai who glanced over at him.

"Whatever…I think that pizza's getting to me." Kai walked away; hand over his stomach, into the bathroom. Just then Tyson heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Oh hey Julia, what are you doing here?" He asked when he opened the door to find two bright green eyes looking back, level with his. Back in her regular attire, Julia put her hands on her hips.

"I live upstairs with Mariam." She pointed out to him, literally as she pointed her finger upwards.

"Oh." She dropped her hands and stamped her foot on the ground to get Tyson's attention.

"Tyson, did you hear anything about a party tomorrow night?" She asked him while he tilted his head.

"I think I heard something about it at lunch…" he scratched his head pondering until Julia cut his thoughts short.

"Well there's going to be one. Are you going?" She asked rather forcefully, like it wasn't really a question

"I guess so…" Why was she pushing this party so much?

"Good, when you go, bring Kai." Julia cut him off again, but Tyson had a new thought which was, why did she tell him to bring Kai?

"Wait, why…?" He asked. Was Julia interested in him?

"Think about it, he just transferred here, it'd be a good way for him to meet everybody." She explained, sort of proving his thoughts to be wrong, but Tyson wasn't totally convinced. Still he continued.

"It sounds good. Alright I'll see what I can do!"

"Okay, text Hilary and she'll tell you where it is and all that." Julia explained as she turned away and walked down the hall and into the stairwell.

"Okay…geez no one says goodbye anymore?" Tyson watched her go before stepping back into his apartment. Kai meanwhile, just stepped out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" He asked

"Oh, that was Julia telling me about a party tomorrow…" Tyson explained, and as he did, he could almost swear he saw Kai's eyes widen.

"Alright, I'll go." Kai said quickly, walking to the pile of boxes.

"But I haven't…"

"Is there a problem?" Kai asked while he folded some boxes and stacked them into others.

"No problem but..."

"Alright then; now let's get these boxes out of here." Kai picked up a box and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs as Tyson watched him leave.

"Argh, why does everyone keep interrupting me?" he shouted to the ceiling.

* * *

Ok that's done! Tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days.


	4. Part 4

**Title:** Bey City Academy

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:**

**Rating:** T (actually I'm not sure. I'm probably going to make it M since any good high school movie is rated R.)

**Summary:** This is Bey City Academy where beyblading is used to help evaluate students, and they are ready for senior year. I stink at summaries r&r!

* * *

The apartment the next day was pretty quiet. Kai got up and left sometime early in the morning, leaving everything in the apartment off, still and quiet; not a thing was stirring except his roommate Tyson who was snoring in his room. Like any normal person, or at least by his logic, Tyson did what he always did on Saturdays and slept in, way in. He tossed and turned in his bed snoring up a storm, and kept sleeping until he turned and tossed himself right off the bed. Rubbing the spot on his head where he fell, Tyson pulled himself up off the floor. He yawned and stretched himself out before looking over at the clock.

"Twelve thirty, it's so…early…" He said through a yawn. He shook it off and figured if he was up already, he might as well stay up and walked out of his room. In the living room Tyson saw everything was off, the TV, the radio, it was like no one else was here.

"Guess Kai already woke up and left. How early does he wake up anyway? It's not normal." He grumbled as he looked around the room and discovered his cell phone on the kitchen counter charging.

"Oh that's where I put it." He mumbled as he reached for it and pulled it free from the chord. He pushed a button on it and found that he had a few messages.

"Why is Hiro texting me…ugh delete." With a tap of the screen he deleted the few messages his older brother, Hiro had sent him. Tyson figured it was the usual generic messages he got from his brother with whom he hadn't really spoken with often. Things like 'what's up' 'how are you' and things of that nature that Tyson deemed unimportant and decided to rid his phone's memory of. Then it hit him.

"Oh that's right! I need to call Hilary." He remembered what his new neighbor Julia had instructed him to do the day before and tapped on his phone until he sent a call through to his friend Hilary.

Hilary meanwhile was out and about like everyone else was on a Saturday afternoon, doing some harmless window shopping with her friends Mariah and Julia. They were admiring a dress in the window of a boutique, dreaming of buying it and making each other jealous like every girl dreams of when Hilary felt her cell phone vibrate in her jeans' pocket.

"Hello." She cheerfully answered while her friends stopped and waited for her to finish. On the other end she heard an incessant yawning and that was all she needed to know who was calling.

"What Tyson?" She asked rolling her eyes while back in his apartment, Tyson was preparing himself some cereal.

"Hey Hill, um Julia came by my place yesterday and said I should call you about some party later...?" Hilary's eyes widened slightly as she remembered 'the plan'.

"Oh yeah, I can text you the address; the place is like a ten minute car ride from the school campus." She explained while Tyson did some scratching on the other end.

"All right cool, but can I ask you something?" He asked as he searched his room for his trademark baseball cap.

"Uh, okay shoot." Hilary was curious to know; Tyson's questions usually were a little out of the ordinary.

"Is Julia into Kai or something? I mean yesterday she came by and insisted that I bring him to this party; am I right, because I usually catch on to these kinds of things." Hilary's eyes widened again and her face became a little red. She darted her eyes at Julia and then back down at the ground.

"Umm…I'll text you later bye." She said quickly before hanging up and ending the conversation with Tyson who held the phone in front of his face when the call ended unexpectedly on him.

"Girls are so weird." He said to himself as he took a bite of leftover pizza and a scoop of cereal one after the other before belching real loud.

"Whew, that was a close one." Hilary closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Mariah observed Hilary's nervous movements during the phone call. Hilary turned to her other friend that was there with her.

"Tyson; what did you tell him yesterday Julia?" She asked walking up to her and Mariah.

"Just about the party and to bring Kai since he's new and can meet more people, why?" Julia shrugged, thinking nothing of her brief conversation with Tyson yesterday.

"Well, Tyson thinks _you_ like Kai and he asked me, but I didn't answer." Hilary explained. Julia raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Oh… w-wonder where he got that from." She said looking down at her polished toes and crinkling them in her sandals, hiding a small smile. All the while Mariah was growing impatient with the stand still that was taking place in front of her with Julia and Hilary.

"Who cares, come on. Are we getting lunch or not, I haven't eaten all day!" Mariah complained. Her friends dragged her out of bed to get their nails done and never had the chance to even poor herself some cereal or grab a cup of coffee or tea. She grabbed Julia's shoulder and tugged her along while the one being pulled frantically reached out and wrapped her fingers around Hilary's hand and pulled her causing a brief stumble into each other.

"Ah, my nails; guess I'm wearing closed shoes tonight." The one who initiated the momentary pile up moaned at her slightly scuffed up toes. The other two giggled as they continued to walk away, leaving Mariah to catch up to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in a clearing, near the shore, there stood a tree. Tall and mighty, very old, it housed various squirrels passing by, nesting birds, and a few ants who climbed up and down looking for food; but none were of any concern to what lied under the tree, covered in the shade and feeling the breeze from the nearby bay and completely at peace.

Kai lied down in the shade enjoying the surprisingly peacefulness the nearby park had to offer. No screaming kids, tee-ball games, or loud and obnoxious community functions to bother him, Kai remained still and shut his eyes to take a moment for himself until he heard footsteps that only grew louder and louder until they came to a stop.

"Excuse me…" He heard a male voice pant and opened his eyes to find a somewhat familiar face covered in a thin layer of sweat and a few strands of his black hair, as he dangled a pair of very familiar keys.

"Did you drop these?" The newcomer said again. Kai slowly rose up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Yeah I did." He said snatching the keys from the passer by. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice the tag on the keys; you're my friend Tyson's new roommate." Kai tilted his head curiously waiting for the guy in front of him to continue.

"Oh, I'm Ray by the way, and is it safe to assume that you're Kai?" Ray introduced himself stretching out a hand. Kai looked at the outstretched hand for a second.

"Yeah." He replied and took Ray's offer and shook hands. "Going for a run I'm guessing…?" Kai asked noticing the attire Ray was in; shorts, sleeve-less tee and his iPod strapped to his arm.

"Huh, oh yeah; it looks like you've already did the same." Ray noted Kai had a very similar outfit on.

"Yeah, not so long ago…" Kai said looking around the landscape. "Did you hear about a party tonight?" He asked sort of out of the blue but Ray didn't mind.

"Uh yeah actually I did. My girlfriend told me after she heard from her friends." Ray answered. Kai looked at Ray curiously.

_Maybe he knows… _Kai crossed his arms before speaking again.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

* * *

"Are you ready yet, you're like a woman!" came the complaint of Max who knocked on the bathroom door of his friend Tyson's apartment, who was still inside getting ready for the party.

"Good things take time buddy." Tyson joked on the other side of the door. Kai meanwhile sat on the couch, growing impatient and rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm waiting outside before he stinks up the place." He sighed as he got up and left the room, leaving Max alone, waiting for Tyson. That wait of his took another ten minutes before he heard the door knob click and saw Tyson finally step out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long, you didn't even do anything!" Max complained even louder than he did before.

"Well mixing breakfast and dinner together wasn't the best idea I've had today." Tyson protested, still drying off his hands.

"You never have a good idea." Argued Max, who began to walk out of the apartment.

"Whatever come on…uh, where's Kai?" Tyson followed before he noticed the absence of his roommate.

"He got tired of waiting and left without us."

"Really?!"

"No not really, he's downstairs come on." Max got to the door and waved Tyson over who grabbed his key and walked out before locking the door behind him. They stepped outside but didn't see Kai.

"Where is he, I thought he was out here." Max scratched his head and looked around the street.

"Well maybe he's…" Tyson began when all of a sudden a jet black convertible pulled up in front of the building.

"Get in losers." They heard Kai call out before he revved the engine loudly. Tyson and Max's jaws dropped.

"Okay, who'd ya borrow this from?" Tyson asked as he scanned the car that looked way too nice for a high school kid to own. Kai smirked and revved the engine again.

"Get in before I leave you here." Tyson and Max looked at each other and smiled widely before hopping in.

"Give me the address." Kai held out his hand that Tyson blinked at for a second or two before he realized what Kai wanted and opened his phone to the text Hilary sent him earlier and handed it to Kai who punched in the info on his on-board navigation system and they were quickly on their way as Kai began driving.

"Hey Max, do you know where Ray is? I tried calling but I never got an answer." Tyson looked behind into the back seat towards Max who was playing with the center console, enjoying the luxuries of Kai's car.

"He's with Kenny. He has to get Mariah, Hilary and that Matilda girl then he's meeting us there." Max explained while looking through his phone to second check his information.

"So why's he with Kenny?" Tyson asked again.

"Hey Ray needs some testosterone in there." Max explained while Tyson chuckled.

"Max, a moment for our fallen comrade..." Tyson said before he and Max snapped their wrists making a whipping sound with their mouths to joke that Ray was in fact whipped by Mariah.

"Is he really?" Kai asked while looking at the road.

"No, Mariah's not bad at all. Ray just folds when she asks him to do something." Max said.

"Girls man…" Tyson shook his head as Kai made a turn.

"Yep." The driver said quietly to himself.

* * *

Ray and Kenny stood in front of the door to Mariah and Hilary's dorm when the prior reached his hand out and knocked. When his hand made contact with the door, it opened slowly to reveal a mess of clothes sprawled out on what he and Kenny assumed to be Hilary's bed since it was so messy to even tell, despite the number of times Ray had been there.

They both stepped in but as soon as both of Kenny's feet were in the room a hair brush came flying towards them and crashed, hitting the wall next to Kenny's head. Startled, the two guys looked over to where the brush came from and found Hilary, with one foot out of the bathroom.

"It's broken." She growled, scaring the guys even more before turning back into the bathroom when Mariah stepped out. She was wearing a pink blouse and white shorts with her hair down for a change.

"Don't you look nice?" Ray complemented his girlfriend as she walked up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Um, what's with Hilary? Isn't she stressing out a little too much over this party?" Kenny asked but was scared senseless when Hilary poked her head out of the bathroom and gave the poor boy an evil stare.

"Let me explain Kenny, you see…" Mariah started before she quietly explained Hilary's 'plan' for the night she concocted with Julia the day before; Ray looked away when he heard Mariah explain while Kenny simply nodded.

"So where's Matilda? She's supposed to be here too right?" Ray asked again.

"Well, why don't you go ask Raul?" Mariah answered again with a question of her own.

"Wait Raul, you mean Julia's brother, Raul?" Ray asked, a bit surprised at the news. Mariah nodded.

"Yep, but to be honest I saw it coming, although Julia still doesn't know." Ray scratched his head. Just then Hilary stepped out. She was in a white skirt and teal blouse.

"Oh you look good Hil!" Mariah cheered when she saw her friend step out, and she was right, Hilary looked very cute. The other two nodded in agreement but they just really wanted to get out of there.

* * *

Once they arrived, Ray, Kenny, Mariah, and Hilary took a look around the rented out night club that served as the venue for the party and even they had to admit that kid Enrique really knew how to throw a party. Even though not everyone in the senior class was there, as was expected, the place was still pretty crowded.

"Finally you're here!" Ray heard a familiar voice call out and looked over to find Tyson and Max walking over to him.

"Hey, when did you get here?" He asked the two and noticed something else about them.

"Where did you get those? You're not old enough to drink." Kenny said it for Ray as he spotted the beer bottles as well. Max and Tyson smirked.

"The bar over there..." Max pointed over to the far side of the club to the bar that several others were taking advantage of.

"This is awesome; they didn't card us or anything." Tyson cheered as he took a swig of his drink before noticing the rest that came with Ray and Kenny. He greeted Mariah and Hilary, who looked a little nervous and he decided to walk over to her.

"Hey Hil, what's up? You look on edge or something." He asked her as she looked around in every other direction.

"Do I; oh well, hey have you seen Julia around?" She didn't seem to pay him too much attention as she continued to look. Tyson looked at her a little confused, and extended a hand out.

"She's over there I think." He pointed over to a corner of the room and finally got her attention briefly.

"Hey you look nice…" he said before she walked away from him and towards where he pointed her, without giving any notice. Tyson turned to Mariah and the others and pointed where Hilary had walked off.

"Oh right, you don't know." The pink haired girl smiled and was about to lean in to tell Tyson about Hilary's agenda for the evening when she felt Ray's hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"About that Mariah, I…" He began, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What is it Ray?" She tilted her head and held the hand he placed on her. He looked down and shook his head.

"Never mind, let's go find someplace to sit." He suggested, leading her and the rest of the small group of friends to the nearest open seats he could find.

* * *

Hilary meanwhile walked over where Tyson had directed her but when she arrived found no trace of Julia.

"Oh, Mariam hey, where's Julia?" She asked, finding her team captain sitting in a booth.

"Getting some drinks, as for me, well look over there." The bluenette nodded her head, signaling Hilary to turn around and when she did, she found the younger twin of her friend Julia, Raul with her other friend Matilda sitting together at another table, talking laughing and holding hands.

"Wow, does Julia know about that?" Hilary turned back to Mariam.

"I don't know but I hope she doesn't." Mariam shrugged and shifted in her seat to allow Hilary to climb in.

"Wait, why?" Hilary raised an eyebrow at Mariam as she stood in front of the table.

"Because it'd be soooo funny when she does." The blue haired girl explained since she and Hilary both had an idea of how Julia would react to her little brother of two minutes trying to court one of her best friends. The shouting and complaining that would surely ensue.

"What would be funny?" The fun stopped as they heard Julia ask as she walked up to the table with two glasses in hand. Mariam and Hilary looked at each other and stuttered.

"Uh, uh nothing Julia…" Hilary stammered.

"My brother and Matilda…?" She guessed as she surprised the other two clearly as the both went wide eyed.

"B-but how did you…?" Mariam spat; nobody had said anything about Raul asking Mathilda out, at least not to Julia, so how did she know?

"We're twins; we know everything about each other. I thought that was obvious." She said bluntly as she placed the drinks down on the table with Mariam taking one for herself.

"Oh, well…how long have you two been here?" Hilary asked them both; Mariam took another sip of her drink and Julia craned her neck above the crowd.

"About ten minutes, and Hilary…" Julia said in a sing-song tone, grabbing her friend's shoulders to turn her around. "Look who I just found…" She turned Hilary around but it took the latter a few seconds to get her eyes to focus on what she was supposed to be looking at. It was Kai leaning against the wall next to Tala, talking his ear off about something Kai didn't find too interesting as he took a swig of the beer in his hand.

"So, are you going to up to him? He looks like he needs some help over there." Julia asked with Hilary turning back around.

"I-I don't know, um look Julia I…" She mumbled. Julia leaned in closer.

"I said to relax! Look if you're too nervous to go up to him, then I'll go get him for you." She stormed off, past Hilary who tried her best to stop Julia, but to no avail.

The two-toned brunette walked past a few huddles of people to get to her destination. Kai stood against the wall, arms crossed, eyes shut, trying to drown out the progressively annoying Tala who was complaining about his roommate, or at least he thought so, he wasn't paying any real attention; but that's when he opened his eyes to find a pleasant surprise.

"So, that's why you shou…hey!" Kai heard Tala bark at him when he walked away from the one way conversation and towards the approaching Julia.

"Hey, Kai!" He heard her call out his name and walked up to her.

"Julia…" He said bearing the same smirk she saw in class the previous day. That was the second time she had seen him smile.

"Kai listen can you…" She began, turning her head to find Hilary sitting at the table with Mariam talking about something, fidgeting her fingers, reminding Julia of her mission.

"Hang on for a second…" Kai cut her off to turn back to Tala. "Hey Tala, before I go, promise me you'll get that stick out of your ass." He said, leaving Tala dumbfounded before turning back to Julia.

"What's that about?" Julia asked raising an eyebrow at the guy in front of her. With her heels on, she was just about the same height as him so looking him in the eye was a little easier.

"Nothing, that guy is just wound up tight. Now, you wanted to ask me something?" He looked over at her, making eye contact. They both stopped moving for a brief second until Julia spoke up.

"Oh right, let's sit down somewhere." She said, taking the lead heading back to her booth to set 'the plan' in motion.

* * *

"Hey Ray…?" Mariah looked up at her boyfriend as he ordered a couple of drinks from the bar.

"What's up?" He asked with his usual smile.

"What did you want to tell me earlier, when we came here?" She inquired. Ray instinctively gulped.

"Hmm, oh nothing…hey did you see Kevin around?" He brushed it off the best he could but Mariah knew him way to well to let him off the hook.

"Ray…!" She raised her voice, knowing he was trying to change the subject.

"…Okay, I didn't want to say anything earlier but, I think that Hilary's not gonna have such a good night." Ray sighed and said with concern draped on his face.

"What makes you say that Ray?"

* * *

"Where did they go? I just left them…" Julia looked at the empty booth she had walked over from earlier with two empty glasses on the table and handbags on the seats.

"Something wrong?" Kai walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. Julia shook her head and stepped forward.

"I just left my friends here, I wonder where they went. Whatever, come on sit down." Julia shrugged as she took a seat with Kai following as they sat across from each other.

"So how are you liking the new school so far Kai?" Julia decided to initiate small talk in order to kill time until Hilary got back. Lucky for her, Kai played along.

"So far so good, I'm trying to decide if math or writing is my favorite class." Kai answered before taking another sip of his beer.

"Math, really? Because I caught you sleeping for a good five minutes yesterday." Julia raised a brow at the young man sitting in front of her. Kai smirked in response as Julia let out a giggle. He did it again.

"That's why I like it." He continued while Julia picked the other glass she left on the table and found it to be empty. After hearing a low grumble from Julia who put the empty glass back on the table Kai sat back in his seat.

"So which of your friends are you trying to pawn me off to?" He asked crossing his arms. Damn he was good, catching on to the true nature behind the idle chit chat. Julia was caught in the act.

"…All right you got me." Julia began with a sigh. "One of my friends, Hilary, has a crush on you but was too shy to go up to you so…"

"You did it for her." Kai finished Julia's sentence, looking a little upset.

"Right…but trust me, she's really nice and cute, I…" Julia started to make a case for her friend.

"I know she sits in front of me in social studies." Kai confirmed what Julia described of Hilary, which put the green eyed girl at ease.

"Oh yeah that's right. So you know who I'm talking about?"

"Yeah I do…" Kai said, but he sounded distracted, as if he wanted to say something more and Julia caught on.

"Yeah but…?" She asked the same way he answered, leaving it up in the air for Kai to answer.

"I…already like someone else." He hesitated, looking away from the girl sitting in front of him.

"Really…? Maybe I know who." Julia propped her hands on the table and leaned in closer, her interest peaking. Who was this mystery girl Kai spoke of? Maybe she knew who this girl was and could help Kai out. Or maybe not, however, her questions would soon be answered.

"I think you know her pretty well." Kai said rather quietly, bringing his gaze back to the conversation, back at Julia, looking her directly on her dazzling green eyes. The message Kai sent was quite clear, but Julia didn't know how to respond.

"Oh…this isn't supposed to happen." She mumbled and yet through the loud music being played, Kai had caught what she said.

"What?" He snapped, causing her to snap out of her little trance.

"N-nothing!" She shook her head. "I mean, I'm supposed to introduce you to my friend and..." Kai relaxed himself, or at least a little bit.

"You still could…" he reassured her, but that's not all he had to say. "If you're free any time next week, that is." She raised a brow at him again.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked him as a small smile found its way across her face.

"Maybe." He smirked back. Julia had seen Kai smile a few times already and she had to admit she liked how it looked on him. Before she could say more she saw someone approach them from the corner of her eye.

"Hey there you are! What happened to Mariam?" Julia asked as she looked up from her seat at Hilary who was walking over to her and Kai.

"She didn't make it, look." Hilary nodded her head in the direction towards the bar where Mariam was being used as an arm rest for a drunken Johnny. And boy did Mariam look upset, squirming around as Johnny put his arm across her shoulders.

Kai rose from his seat and stood in front of Hilary, catching the brown eyed girl's attention.

"Oh right, where are my manner's, this is…" Julia began to introduce the two to each other but she was cut off.

"Kai, and you must be…" He said holding out his hand. A little pink in the face Hilary shook off any embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm Hilary, hi." She introduced herself and gently shook his hand, trying her best to keep her blush in check, but a little pink showed.

"I was about to go get a refill, wanna come with?" He asked Hilary, holding up his empty bottle. She saw Julia wave and mouth 'go' from behind Kai.

"Sure, let's go." She said cheerfully before she walked away with Kai. As Hilary turned to walk away, Kai looked behind him, back at Julia with the same smirk he had given her before and winked before walking away to join Hilary. Julia rolled her eyes in response as she watched the two leave.

"I think I'll go mess with Raul now." Julia grinned, getting up from her seat to find her younger brother of two minutes to tease him.

* * *

"Oh poor Hilary, the guy she likes is interested in one of her best friends instead." Mariah slouched in her seat after hearing what Ray had to say as they still sat together.

"Yeah I was a little surprised when Kai asked me about Julia...hey all hope isn't lost for her after all, look over there." Ray pointed towards the bar where Hilary and Kai where standing. He also was able to catch some entertainment as he looked from his seat.

"I said get…OFF!" Ray, Mariah and everyone else heard Mariam grunt before she made a fist and drove it into the gut of Johnny who toppled over in pain. With a huff, Mariam blew a strand of hair out of her face and walked away.

"Okay, that was hot." Tyson admitted before he took another sip from his bottle. He leaned against the wall, trying to look cool with his pals Max and Kenny as they witnessed the blue haired girl kick some ass.

"Y-yeah she is huh?" Max mumbled as his eyes stayed fixed on Mariam, watching her walk with an angry swagger that looked awfully good on her. It was almost painful looking at her, she looked so good he thought.

"Oh would you just go up to her already man, you're driving us crazy!" Tyson complained with his hands in the air. Those complaints fell on deaf ears as Max was still distracted by the fighting girl. Tyson pushed on one of Max's shoulders, finally getting his attention.

"Wha- oh, I don't know, I mean…" Max fiddled with the bottle in his hands.

"Well, if you think about it Max, the chances that you have with Mariam are actually pretty good." Kenny added before he drank from his water bottle, staying stone cold sober.

"What do you mean Kenny?" Max turned to his other friend, who could detect the alcohol on his breath.

"Just think about it; she's captain of your mother's soccer team, so getting approval should be no problem, and Mariam must hear nothing but good things about you, after all you are a top ten beyblader in school." Kenny elaborated.

"But so is she." Max threw in.

"Argh, would you just grow a pair and go up to her al…!" Tyson was letting Max have a piece of his mind until an unsettling feeling came about in his stomach. Hunched over, arms over his stomach a green faced Tyson turned from his friends.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" He grumbled as he scurried away, trying to find the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"Tch, idiots." Tala grumbled, watching the antics of the trio from afar in an elevated section of the room that required climbing steps to get to. The VIP section if you will, was currently being occupied by the wild haired Tala along with a few others.

"What's irritating you know Tala? I think the new guy was right, you need to lighten up." Robert Jurgen, another Rank A student in Bey City Academy spoke up as he stirred a glass of wine in his hand. Tala growled looking over his shoulder.

"Oh can it will you." He snapped back.

"Where is this new kid anyways? If he can mouth off to Tala like that, I'd like to meet him." Said Garland who was sitting next to Robert on the couch; Tala glared over to him.

"Well he's over there if you wanna take a look." Tala said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Hiwatari, where have I heard that name before…?" Robert held his chin and pondered for a bit. "Enrique, any ideas?" He called to the host of the party, who was sitting on the couch behind him with a couple of girls around him. Robert saw his host was a little 'busy' so he decided to drop the question.

"What do you think?" Garland turned around as well to ask the guy looking out the tinted window. The redhead slowly turned around.

"Like I care?" said the number two beyblader in the school, Brooklyn Masefield who smirked as he ran a hand through his wild hair.

"Hm, you always say that." Garland said before turning back around to pour himself some more drink. "I hope i get to face him at the next beyblade test at school though. I'm a little curious to see what beyblader number three has to offer, hopefully something good." Garland finished.

Brooklyn meanwhile, walked over to the edge of the balcony to look out onto the rest of the party.

His eyes caught sight of Kai who was currently sitting alone at the bar but seemed to be looking intently at something. Brooklyn followed Kai's gaze and found Julia sitting and talking with Hilary, who Brooklyn didn't know too well. He then darted his eyes back to Kai but lost him for a second until he found him heading towards Tyson, Max and Kenny.

He didn't care who this new guy was but...

"But I _do_ wonder what he's up to." Brooklyn said to himself as his gaze sharpened on Kai.

* * *

Well here it is finally! Tell me what you think…

This one was hard to do but after some help I managed to fix this chapter the best I could.

Hopefully the next chapter comes much faster.


	5. Part 5

**Title:** Bey City Academy

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:**

**Rating:** T (actually I'm not sure. I'm probably going to make it M since any good high school movie is rated R.)

**Summary:** This is Bey City Academy where beyblading is used to help evaluate students, and they are ready for senior year. I stink at summaries r&r!

* * *

He may have only been awake for about fifteen minutes, but Tyson was already having a long Monday. A couple of days ago he drank way too much and received a severe hangover and was still reeling from it. His head pounding, stomach churning, and ears ringing Tyson felt like the mess his bedroom was.

His day wasn't all bad he had to admit; when he had woken up he found his roommate had already left for school but Tyson had found Kai had left some breakfast for him. If that was how every morning would be, Tyson was going to have a serious bro-mance with Kai.

* * *

Presently, Tyson was dragging himself to school, walking up to the main courtyard along with other students making their way for morning classes. The other kids seemed to be moving at warp speed in comparison to Tyson, who seemed to discover a familiar face among the crowd of students.

"Oh hey Tys…you look terrible." He was 'kindly' greeted by a friend of his as they walked together.

"Good morning to you too, Hilary." Tyson snorted. He was in no mood for jokes today, he just wanted to go back to bed; looked like somebody was skipping his math class…

"You're _still_ feeling sick?" She turned to him and saw the shade of green that tinted his face.

"What do you think?" He looked over to her looking more like Shrek than Tyson. Hilary turned her head forward again.

"Well now you know 'Nothing in excess' just like that philosophy lecture we read in English class." Hilary said, actually applying her school work to everyday life.

"Huh?" Tyson scratched his head.

"Wait you don't remember that? Tyson, we just read that on Friday!" Hilary scolded him. It was Monday…

"You think I paid attention?" He argued rather lazily as he rubbed his eyes.

"You're right; I should remember who I'm talking too." Hilary chuckled, holding her chin up high to tease Tyson.

"You're just full of it today aren't ya?" Tyson put his hands behind his head, inhaling deeply.

"So what if I am?" She gave an inquiring look, exchanging glances with Tyson.

"Oh no…!" He groveled when he brought his attention forward and caught Hilary's curiosity.

"What's wrong?" She asked, brows furrowed; she and Tyson ceased their moving through the crowd of students in the courtyard.

"You see that kid over there?" Tyson said, facing Hilary and nodding his head in another direction. Hilary followed his gesture and snuck a peek.

"The one with the scar on his head?" She asked, returning her attention to Tyson.

"Yeah, I beat him in beyblading over the summer and…" Tyson began explaining until a very loud, very obnoxious voice came screeching in.

"TYSON!" Yelled Daichi as he ran up to his eternal foe; and in his cataclysmic hangover, Tyson was in no mood to deal with the rambunctious underclassmen.

"Argh, what now?!" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"You know what; come on, beybattle now! You against me Tyson and I'm not taking no for answer!" Daichi shouted, pointing at Tyson and jumping up and down like a wild child. Tyson sighed deeply and slumped his shoulders. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave him alone already!" Hilary stepped in and shouted back to Daichi, throwing both him and Tyson off.

"Wha- hey who are you?" Daichi asked. Being fed up with his attitude Hilary marched up to little Daichi.

"I _can_ be worst nightmare if you don't shut up!" She pointed at him, but Daichi was not one to back down.

"Who do you think you are, ugly?" He shouted again, but he pushed the wrong button.

"UGLY?!" Hilary shrieked before the bell rang and Tyson dragged her off as she kicked and screamed.

* * *

A few minutes later Hilary and Tyson arrived at the door of the latter's first period class.

"Thanks for that back there." Tyson said.

"Don't mention it; that kid got under my skin after five seconds. Honestly, where do you find these people?" Hilary asked humorously. Tyson smirked and chuckled a bit.

"I don't, they find me." He joked, with Hilary stand in front of him.

"Well at least your nightmare weekend is over." She said, back in her usual cheerful manner.

"Yeah I wish I had a good a weekend as Kai did." Tyson groaned as he rubbed his sore throat. But what he said got Hilary's curiosity peaking.

"What do you mean?" she said with a smirk on her face. Damn straight; meeting a lovely lady as herself would make any guy's day. Ha-ha-ha…

"At the party on Saturday he and Julia exchanged numbers; no one told you?" Tyson said as he ruffled his hair. Hilary's heart stopped for a second and her mood changed faster that a beyblade spins.

"No, when exactly was this?" She asked with some agitation in her tone as she crossed her arms and stamped her foot on the ground quickly in a repetitive manner.

"I don't know; I saw him talk with her a couple of times though. He seemed pretty excited too. Guess my hunch was correct, as usual." Tyson surmised.

Hilary looked down and didn't know how to react to this information. It just confused her, it didn't make sense. Julia would never do that sort of thing…right?

"You there, Hill?" Tyson asked, waving his hand in front of Hilary's face but she was too deep in thought to notice. But then the bell rang, waking Hilary up from her daze, alarming her.

"Wha- oh, yeah I, I gotta go." She said rather distracted before she hurried herself away so she wouldn't be late to class but now Tyson was confused as he watched her go.

"Ok bye I guess…" He trailed off into his class. He wondered what had gotten Hilary so occupied all of a sudden.

Tyson trudged himself inside the classroom and dropped himself in an open seat next to his pal Max where he would try his best not to fall asleep. It was first period however, so he wasn't guaranteeing anything.

* * *

Hilary meanwhile walked inside her first class, which she happened to share with a certain Julia Fernandez, and wouldn't she know it, there was an open seat right next to her. Hilary scurried over, securing the spot next to the elder Fernandez twin; she was going to get to the bottom of this whole 'Kai' thing, but really hoped Tyson was wrong.

Julia was a bit busy texting on her cell phone to notice who had taken the seat next to her, but the slamming of a notebook was enough to catch her attention. Startled she looked up to find Hilary standing over her.

"Good morning to you too Hil." She said sarcastically, greeting her the same way Tyson, as Hilary pulled up the adjacent seat. Sitting herself down, Hilary faked a smile at her friend, or rather 'friend' at the given moment.

"What did you do yesterday; I didn't hear from you." Hilary began while a buzzing averted Julia's gaze.

"Hmm, well I decided to trim my hair a little bit see…!" Julia said as she pulled some of her hair over her shoulder for Hilary to see. Julia's hair used to almost reach her butt but now it ended a little above midway down her back.

"Oh, it looks nice." Hilary decided to roll with it; but her compliment fell on deaf ears as Julia was a little distracted by all the texting she was doing on her phone.

Probably talking to Kai!

She probably cut her hair for him too!

Ooh it just drove Hilary crazy, despite the notion that it may still not be true. Still Hilary's thoughts conflicted with what Tyson told her, and in addition to that she was peeved by people who text during a conversation with her.

"Julia…" Hilary tried getting her friend's attention, but no response.

"Julia!" Hilary snapped, slapping her hand on the desk. Annoyed, Julia looked back at Hilary, placing her cell phone face down on the desk.

"What?!" She asked. Hilary didn't have time to answer as Miss Kincaid, their teacher walked in.

The two girls exchanged glares before taking their books out for the ensuing lesson.

* * *

As for Tyson…well he didn't make any guarantees. He slept all throughout class, sometimes using Max as a headrest; much to the latter's dismay. How he wasn't caught dozing off was another thing, but having a substitute teacher had its perks after all.

* * *

Hilary's class on the other hand went…actually she didn't know. She was too busy monitoring Julia, who was dozing off as well, to pay any attention. Text, text, text, it was all that Julia was doing. Who on earth could she be having a conversation with? Julia cracked a few smiles here and there but the joy wasn't shared. The texts kept coming and going; but who was Julia talking to?

Tyson's words rang through Hilary's head. 'Kai and Julia exchanged numbers…' Hilary couldn't believe it.

Tyson was right. What she was seeing convinced her; Hilary felt her heart sink, her hand trembled.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of first period and a binder upside the head woke Tyson up. Max didn't like his shoulder being used as a pillow for forty-five minutes by the snoring student and he let Tyson know about it.

Tyson parted ways with Max as he headed down the stairwell, heading to his next class…Economics. Boy did Tyson hate that class. Why he was in it the class, he had no idea; some stupid requirement that all seniors have to take it. What made it worse was the man who instructed the course, Mr. Tao.

The man was absolutely nuts; even Tyson knew that that guy had no idea what he was saying. Crazy old man probably didn't even know who Tyson was; he probably didn't know what he ate for breakfast that morning. Well, whatever the case was, Tyson had to go; he wasn't the best student in the world and would get an earful if his Grandpa saw another bad report card.

* * *

Max on the other hand had his Physics class which happened to be taught by his mother, or 'Ms.' as she preferred that he call her in school. It was to avoid the notion of nepotism between mother and son but the load of work that was dumped on Max erased any hints at that. It was almost like she cracked down on him more than the other students. Maybe it was the fact that he was her son that she did that, or maybe Judy felt that as a teacher Max was a student that needed a good push.

All these thoughts ran through Max's head as he neared his mother's classroom but something stopped him dead in his tracks.

She stood just beside the doorway as she adjusted the pony tail her long blue hair was tied in. Her piercing green eyes were busy rolling around as she conversed with another student. Much shorter than the girl and Max, this green haired boy looked rather annoyed. It looked like Max was watching an argument take place and the boy was losing.

"Give me a break Joseph and go to class!" The girl crossed her arms under her chest.

"But…" the boy, or Joseph, tried arguing back but it was no use.

"Go!" the girl ordered him, and begrudgingly Joseph complied as he walked away, muttering under his breath. Max watched Joseph go down the hall briefly before he turned his attention back forward.

"Oh hey Max!" The blonde heard a sweet sounding voice call out to him; it was the girl Max just watch get into an argument.

"Oh h-hi Mariam." Max skipped a beat when his eyes met Mariam's. Somehow he was able to find more words. "What…was that just now?" He asked. Max was usually very good when talking to girls, but with Mariam it was more or less…okay he acted all weird around her.

"Hmm, oh _that_ was my little brother; trying to get me to cover for him while he cuts class." Mariam explained, looking down the hall where Joseph stormed off not too long ago.

"You have a brother?" Max asked, as Mariam turned back around to face him; Max almost turned away immediately but he managed to restrain his nervous habits mostly since he wasn't able to stop his head from moving entirely.

"Oh yeah, he's a sophomore, and a part-time pain in the ass." She leaned her shoulder against the wall. She made a joke but Max seemed a little distracted.

Max was a little preoccupied as his eyes wandered down to Mariam's legs. Her toned and lean legs, and in her current position, were exposed more by her typically knee high skirt. Good thing his eyes were directed at the floor, or else Max would be in some trouble.

"Max, you there?" Mariam asked. Max snapped out of his daze, shaking his head.

"W-wha-, oh yeah. S-sorry I didn't get too much sleep last night." He lied, but it wasn't like he could tell her what he really was doing.

_Way to go you idiot!_ He screamed in his head at himself. He was safe for now.

"Come on you two, get inside." The two teens heard a familiar voice approach them. Mariam looked over Max's shoulder before the blonde turned around himself and saw who it was.

"Hey Judy." Mariam said, greeting her coach.

"Hi, mom…" said Max as his teacher/mother walked up to him and the blue haired beauty that stood directly behind him.

Judy narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Er hem." Judy cleared her throat. It took him a second, but Max caught to his mistake.

"Oh, I mean 'Miss'." Max said with a smirk on his face. Judy just raised a brow at her son who walked into the door that stood in between them. Max sighed in relief as he managed to get out of that situation with a certain somebody smoothly; but that relief was short lived when he saw someone approach from the corner of his eye.

"Wait your in this class?" Max asked Mariam who just blinked at him.

"Yeah, I'm in this class, is that a problem?" She replied with a question of her own, but she was way more relaxed than he was. And by the smirk on her face, Max could tell she was messing with him.

"N-no, no problem…" Max trailed off. Mariam gave a small smile before walking ahead of Max and finding a seat. Max scanned the already filled room and found that the only available seat was next to the blue haired girl he had been talking to.

_I'm doomed…!_ Max shouted in his head before he gulped, walking over to the vacant seat next to Mariam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julia had just packed up her books and walked out of her class. She had the easiest class on her schedule, Spanish next, but Julia wasn't in the best mood.

All class long while she pretended to listen to Miss Kincaid, Julia couldn't help but feel like Hilary was looking over her shoulder the entire time. And their little exchange before class started; Julia began to think something was bothering Hilary. She knew the girl too long not to notice.

Julia stepped out in the hall and waited by the doorway for said Hilary, who seemed to move at slower pace than usual with her head down. There was definitely something bothering Hilary. Julia could tell that much as she watched her friend walk out of the class room. The two began to walk down the hallway, joining the commuting students as they began to make way for the courtyard.

"Hey, Hilary…?" Julia broke the silence between the two as they walked along; going through the exit of the building they just had class in. Without looking back Hilary replied.

"What?" She almost snapped. Or at least that's what Julia heard, either way Hilary sounded very impatient. Julia furrowed her brow at Hilary who kept looking ahead. That did it, Julia didn't like Hilary's attitude at all! She took a quick step and stopped directly in front of Hilary.

"What's up with you Hilary?!" Julia snapped at her friend who slowly brought her head up from the ground.

"Well I can ask you the same thing Julia!" Hilary retorted with some bite in her bark. Julia was taken aback by this.

"W-wait Hilary, what are you talking about?" Julia was honestly confused. She had no idea where Hilary was going with this at all. But clearly it was something that she did that got under her friend's skin. Wait, could it be…

"Don't play stupid Julia, I know what happened Saturday, Tyson told me everything!" Hilary went on, and then it became pretty obvious to Julia what had gotten Hilary so down.

"O-oh, that…" Julia wouldn't try to hide it. Hilary knew what occurred between her and Kai on the night of the party. She knew what she did...busted!

"How could you? I tell you that I like the guy; you even help me introduce myself to him, and then what? You get Kai's number, _not_ me, and then you start texting him during class. I trusted you Julia…!" The brown eyed girl made clear how exasperated her friend had made her. But that didn't mean Julia wouldn't put up a fight.

"Okay, okay, Hilary, first off, I was texting Raul during class, so stop being all paranoid! And if you must know, Kai came on to me before I made him _agree_ to meet up with you. So whatever this is, don't blame me and stop being a cry baby!" She certainly gave Hilary an earful. But Julia's opponent in this argument decided enough was enough.

"Tch, whatever…!" Hilary mumbled before she tried walking away, bumping shoulders with Julia as she stepped forward. What Hilary didn't expect, was Julia standing her ground against the attempted assault.

"Hey don't push me!" The Fernandez girl argued with a shove of Hilary's shoulder, causing her to take a step back.

"Well don't _shove_ me!" Hilary used both hands to push Julia's shoulders back, causing her to stumble a bit.

"You started it!" Julia shouted, stepping forward, returning the favor Hilary just gave her.

"And I'm _gonna_ end it!" Hilary charged in with another shove, that didn't move Julia too much but enough to get her point across.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julia barked in Hilary's face which was inches away.

"This!" Hilary shouted before reaching out and tugging on a strand of Julia's hair.

"Ow!" Julia hollered before extending both of her arms out to grab Hilary's hair and began pulling. Both of the girls' cried managed to get the attention of several passersby.

"Cat-fight!" A random male student shouted out, and before a long a small crowd huddled around Julia and Hilary who were too caught up in their squabble to notice.

"Argh, you bitch…!" Julia growled as she grabbed Hilary's collar, but the latter's grip on Julia's hair hadn't let up.

Julia began to scratch giving Hilary a little cut on her cheek and causing her to let go of the prior's hair. Hilary took another charge at Julia and began clawing. After a few swings Hilary managed to rip the top two buttons of Julia's shirt causing a generous amount of cleavage to show. Julia tried covering up with one hand as she shrieked in embarrassment before Hilary came at her again.

The two exchanged one word insults and some more quick hits before each of them felt a strong hand grab each of their arms.

"All right that's enough!" A rough scraggly voice shouted out, causing both Hilary and Julia to stop dead in ther tracks.

"It's Vice Principal Zagart; every man for himself!" Another random student shouted as the V.P of the school came between the two fighting girls and the crowd dispersed.

The girls were released from Zaggart's grip briefly. Seeing each other's messed up hair and slightly ripped clothes, the girls tried catching their breath.

"What on earth were you two fighting about?!" Zaggart barked at them as their eyes shot up to the tall bearded vice principal of the school.

"She started it!" They both said in unison, pointing at each other, but Zagart wasn't having any of it. Angrily he reached down and grabbed both Julia and Hilary by the ear and dragged them along.

"All right you two are coming with me to my office!" He growled as both girls winced in pain as they were pulled along.

* * *

Okay, I'm calling it a chapter. Tell me what you think about everything, and don't worry I'm going to wrap up the events of this very eventful school day in the next chapter.

How did you guys like the catfight? I thought I should have made it a little longer. ;)

Well anyways, I hope you guys like it the next part will be out soon…hopefully.


	6. Bonus: Beyblade Ranks Start Fall Semeste

Welcome to Bey City Academy: Bonus

Just in case you guys were curious I went ahead and made the list of the top 20 beybladers at Bey City Academy starting from the top.

Keep in mind this is an AU story, so things may not be aligned with the show so don't flip out if someone isn't where you'd like them to be.

Beyblade trials in the academy take place at the start and end of every semester and as it will soon be explained, the top overall ranking senior student of the final trial of the year gets rewarded.

The list goes by:

Beyblading rank(number ranking) Student name, overall ranking (letter ranking, A-D)

* * *

Bey City Academy Fall Semester Beyblading Ranks: Start of Semester

1. Garland Siebald – Rank A (5th consecutive semester entered as #1)

2. Brooklyn Masefield – Rank C (Has spent every semester in high school career in top 10)

3. Kai Hiwatari – Rank A (Entering semester as transfer student from Balkov Abbey)

4. Tyson Granger – Rank D

5. Tala Ivanov – Rank A

6. Ozuma Shimada – Rank A (No naming scheme at all.)

7. Ray Kon – Rank B

8. Max Tate – Rank B

9. Mariam Cambell – Rank A (I wanted it to be so her brother's name would be Joseph Cambell, I'm just a nerd with mythology after all. 1st semester in top 15)

10. Kane Yamashida – Rank A

11. Robert Jurgens - Rank A

12. Mystel Hopachai - Rank C (if you read History's Strongest Disciple, then you know where I got this last name from.)

13. Johnny McGregor - Rank B

14. Rick Anderson - Rank B

15. Gordon 'Gordo' West - Rank B (Why is his name West? Sounds cool, and he has hair like the western supreme Kai in dragon ball z.)

16. Enrique Giancarlo - Rank A

17. Julia Fernandez - Rank A

18. Olivier Polanski - Rank A

19. Raul Fernandez - Rank B

20. Miguel Lavalier - Rank A

* * *

Notes:

If you want to know where the others are in this list feel free to Pm me or ask about it in a review and I'll be more than happy to answer for you.

This isn't a final list. As the story progresses and the school year goes by, the students are tested and therefore their rankings will change, so don't go crazy if you don't see your favorite character on this list because they might be later on.


	7. Part 6

**Title:** Bey City Academy

**Author:** SkyDragonKing

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T (actually I'm not sure. I'm probably going to make it M since any good high school movie is rated R.)

**Summary:** This is Bey City Academy where beyblading is used to help evaluate students. The new transfer student Kai finds more than he anticipated.

* * *

I just want to take this time to thank my reviewers and friends like Omegaxis1, and AquilaTempestas who's opinions and advice have helped me shape this story into what it is and what it will soon become.

* * *

There they sat. As the clock on the wall ticked and tocked, they sat there. Not saying a word, not even looking at each other while they sat in adjacent chairs as they were being yelled at by another.

"I can't believe I have to chastise two seniors! Fighting in public? Do you two have any sense at all?!" Vice Principal Zagart (I found out that this is the correct spelling.) yelled from behind his desk in his office.

In front of him sat the two perpetrators, Julia and Hilary. Julia sat on one side, arms folded, not even bothering to cover up what her ripped shirt revealed at this point, looking down at the floor. Hilary sat on the other side resting her head on her hand, using her elbow to rest on the arm of the chair looking in the opposite direction of where Julia was, and like Julia, away from Zagart.

Zagart ignored the girls' silent response and continued his rant.

"I have never seen such lewd behavior from female students before! I have a good mind to kick you both out of the Beyblade Trials at the end of the semester as punishment! How does_ that_ sound to you two, hmm?" Zagart rested his head on his folded hands, still wearing agitation on his face.

The girls remained silent, looking away as Zagart grumbled at their response. He was ready to erupt again but a knocking at the door distracted him.

"Come in!" He barked before the knob slowly turned until a click was heard. The door slowly opened as they newcomer walked in.

"Ah, so good of you to make it, Mrs. Tate; I was wondering when you would finally show up." Zagart rose from his seat to greet Judy as she walked in.

"Well Zagart, considering that I _was_ in the middle of class when you called me in here I'd say that I arrived at a reasonable time." She said through a sigh before her gaze trailed down to find two of her players sitting in front of them. "Now could you tell me why the girls are here?"

"Well it seems to me Judy that these two decided to quit soccer and start up a fight club instead. They had quite a bout in the middle of the courtyard, with much of the student body watching. I don't think I should tell you what I overheard what some of the male students were saying about it." Zagart explained as he walked around the perimeter of Julia and Hilary, with his hands behind his back.

"A prime example of etiquette on their behalf, wouldn't you agree?" He continued as he looked up from the girls at Judy who certainly didn't look happy.

"Whatever the case is Zagart I think _I _should handle their punishment." Judy raised her voice. Hearing her, both Hilary and Julia's eyes widened.

"Oh and why's that?" Zagart inquired. Judy had most certainly peaked his curiosity.

"I'd like to think that I'm more responsible for them since I'm not only their teacher but their coach as well. Their behavior is more of a reflection of me than anyone else." Judy explained as she approached her superior as he stood in front of the girls who finally looked up from the ground and at their coach.

Zagart took a minute to mull it over. "Hmm, do you have anything in mind Judy?" He held his chin, wondering what Julia and Hilary's punishment should be.

"I would like to discuss it with the girls in private if that's not too much trouble." Judy said rather calmly. Zagart raised a brow at her curiously but soon a smirk crept up on his face.

"If you insist Judy, it must be real bad news for these two." He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him, giving the girls total privacy. As soon as the door closed Judy's eyes narrowed and the girls gulped.

This wasn't going to be good.

"Ju…" Julia was going to try and reason with Judy, but the disgruntled coach was in no mood.

"I can't believe you two!" Shouted Judy, making the girls flinch in their seats. The usually calm and collected coach sounded more like the Grinch, Zagart himself.

"But…" Hilary tried getting a word but her coach wasn't having any of it.

"Don't even Hilary! I don't know what's gotten into you two but clearly it's something that needs some taking care of." Judy shouted again. The girls stiffened in their seats; it wasn't every day that they were yelled at like this.

Judy looked at the two of them as they braced themselves for whatever she was going to throw their way. The only thing was that she didn't know what to do with Hilary and Julia. It was so unlike them, this whole situation didn't make sense. Judy sighed.

"Just, both of you go back to your dorms and fix yourselves up before you return to class and you better. If I find out that you two skip out on more classes today, things will only be worse for you later!" She said.

"But…what exactly is our punishment?" Julia managed to say. Hilary gave a slight nod, it seemed like that was the only thing the girls agreed on all day as far as Judy could tell. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Judy replied.

"You'll find out after school when you come to practice." She told them as she made her way for the door.

"Wait we don't have practice today." Hilary pointed out, rising from her seat. Judy turned back to the two girls.

"You two do. Now get going before you miss any more classes." She held open the door. The girls moaned before getting their bags and dragging themselves out of Zagart's office.

Judy stepped out herself as she closed the door behind her, finding Zagart leaning against the wall adjacent. Seeing her step out, Zagart stood upright and approached her.

"I'll take by the girls' expressions that you have things taken care of Judy." He shot a glance to the girls' retreating forms as they continued to walk away.

Judy took another sigh and relaxed her shoulders. "Yeah Zane, but I don't understand why they acted the way they did. Those two are so close, I don't get it." She looked concerned as she was able to see the two girls turn the corner at the end of the hall.

"Well it's a big year for them, things are changing; but by how much is up to them." Zagart said, sounding really out of character but then it clicked in Judy's head before she began to walk away.

"I really hope Zeo reconsiders the Robotics Club; he's as smart kid after all, just like his father." She said walking down the hall. Zagart watched her go unable to hold back a smirk before turning back into his office.

* * *

"What gives? It's been like twenty minutes and still no sign of the old man; is he in or not?" Tyson groaned as he sat in class, resting his head in his hands. His friend Kenny sat next to him as his other friend Ray was in the seat in front of them.

"Give Tao a break Tyson. He's an old man; it just takes him longer to get around." Ray said turning around, leaning on the back rest of his chair. Ray actually liked having Mr. Tao as a teacher.

"I wouldn't be so sure Ray, I saw him do a flip after he found out they were serving burritos in the dining hall on Friday." Kenny chimed in, noting the unusual behavior of the elderly teacher. "He may just be running late, but I'm not too convinced by that." The others shrugged before the door burst open.

Everyone turned to see who came in, in hopes that it was someone who could get this class underway. Kevin Cheng, a Rank C student and friend of Ray was the one who ran in. He ran up to the empty seat next to Ray, huffing and puffing.

"Geez Kevin, what happened to you?" Ray asked with an inquisitive look. The kid sitting next to him looked as if he ran a marathon. After taking a few breaths, Kevin finally spoke.

"Tao threw out his hip after he tried getting a better view of some fight that happened in the courtyard; he was just taken away on an ambulance now." The green haired boy explained.

"Wait, so that means…?" Tyson leaned in, excitement in his voice. This was awesome two subs in one day, one of Tyson's many dreams come true.

"We're getting a long term sub. Whoever it is, they'll be here any minute." Kevin affirmed Tyson's hopes.

"Oh yeah! Two subs in my first two classes this is awesome!" Tyson cheered from his seat as he pumped his fists in excitement.

"I wonder who the school chose in such a short amount of time." Ray pondered as Tyson wore a silly grin on his face.

"Who cares, whatever chump the school sends in here, he's gonna be in for it." He kicked his feet up on the desk in front of him and held his hands behind his head, still wearing the doofy grin.

Just then, the slow creak of the classroom door echoed throughout the room, silencing all of the students as someone else stepped in. Hushed whispers flooded the room as the new person walked in. Some of the girls oo'd and ahh'd while the rest just looked on curiously as this person walked in the room.

He was older than they were, so the students assumed that he was their substitute teacher.

"Hey everybody, sorry to have you all waiting but I am in fact, your new teacher. Your regular teacher, Mr. Tao…" The sub began to explain the situation that Kevin explained to Tyson and company.

Tyson on the other hand was still reclined in his seat until Kenny nudged his shoulder. He looked over at his brainy best friend who nodded his head towards the front of the room. He sat himself up, adjusting the cap on his head and when he finally brought his attention to the front of the room his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"HIRO…!" He shouted out as loud as he could, making the class stop with everyone looking at him, including the sub who just blinked.

"Um…yes, that's my first name, but you can all call me Mr. Granger for now…" Hiro said as he wrote his name on the white board behind him. "Got it Tyson?" He said looking over his shoulder at his younger brother who gulped and nodded in response.

Tyson slumped in his seat. "Oh great, just great; out of all the people, the school picks my brother to teach this class." He mumbled before Kenny shushed him. Tyson shook off that rude gesture before he began to think.

_Now I have to go to every class or else my brother's gonna…wait a minute._ Tyson left his thoughts as he temporarily brought his attention back to the class and Hiro.

"…I understand how you all feel about this class. I went through this too once upon a time, but I'm sure I can make this a painless experience for you." He joked, receiving some laughter in response as he sat behind his desk.

_So if Hiro's the sub then…JACKPOT!_ Tyson came to a realization of sorts as looked on at the rest of the class.

"…Yeah, I graduated from here seven years ago." He heard his brother answer questions the rest of the class was asking him. Tyson continued to think.

_If the teacher is my brother than I can get away with anything! Hiro's cool with a lot of stuff, so I'm sure giving his bro a good grade is no big deal to him at all! _Tyson mentally cheered. This could be pretty sweet after all! This could be the easiest A Tyson ever had; make that the _only_ A Tyson ever had.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when the lights in the room went out and Hiro started up a presentation from his laptop on the built in projector that the school provided.

* * *

Meanwhile, another class remained teacher-less where a certain blonde haired student was trying his best not to stare at the green eyed beauty that sat next to him, granted that he took some glances over at her.

It had been a long second period class for Max and everyone else in the room as well. Their teacher, Judy had been called into Vice Principal Zagart's office some time ago, leaving in the middle of her lesson and things were sort of dragging along.

"What's taking your mom? She's been gone for like half the class already." Mariam asked as she scribbled in her notebook, resting her chin on her hand.

"Max?" She asked again after not receiving an answer, this time picking her head up to look over to see the boy in question who was doing the doodling just as she was until then.

When she called him, Max seemed a little startled and his head shot up from his book and brought his attention to her. At least now Max had a good excuse to look at her.

"Huh? Oh, wait um what was the question again?" He scratched the back of his head nervously; Max was pretty sure his voice cracked just then. He tensed up, positive that he just embarrassed himself in front of Mariam again. It just wasn't Max's day, at least he thought so.

"What are you doing over there?" Mariam asked as she leaned over and looked down at the book he was just so into. Max's eyes widened when he realized the position they were in with her head hovering over his side of the desk looked very provocative; the dirty mind of a teenage boy was in effect but Max did his best to shoo those thoughts.

"You just drew these?" He heard her ask while she returned to her upright position, keeping an accusing finger on one of the images in question; a cartoon tortoise standing upright with its shell scribbled black. Max looked blankly at her for a second before he realized he was asked another question.

"Wha-, oh yeah! Had to do something to kill time ya know?" He said bringing his gaze back up from his book. "I'm the Da Vinci of notebook scribble." He received a light chuckle from the blue haired girl for that before a victory parade ran through his head, total win for Maxie.

"Those are really good and all, but I have to say that this is better." She smirked as she held up her notebook to reveal to max her scribble. It was a cartoonish dog sitting down, with big sad eyes looking up; a sad little puppy looking up at him but Max did honestly think it was pretty good.

"T-that's pretty good Mariam, d-do you draw a lot?" He said as he looked at her sketch a little closer.

"Thanks but no, to be honest this is just about it for my artistic endeavors. But it sure looks like you do." She said gesturing at Max's doodle filled book.

"Oh, well actual…" he was about to explain before his mom stepped through the classroom door, the class itself, growing quiet instantly.

"Sorry about that everyone, something came up but thanks to that little mishap you guys don't have any homework." Judy said standing up from behind her desk before her students cheered and applauded in some cases. It was quite humorous to see how the class went from loud to quiet then loud again and some of students throwing papers in the air like confetti.

Maybe Max wasn't having such a bad day after all.

* * *

The bell rang, letting all the classes out and students began their commute to their next classes. For Tyson, the bell came along rather quickly but he figured he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he lost track of time.

Tyson scooped himself up, gathered his things and proceeded to walk out with Kenny and Ray not so far ahead but before he could actually leave the room he heard Hiro call out to him.

"Tyson and Brooklyn, can you guys hang back for a minute?" It was a question that sounded more like a command from the new substitute teacher.

Tyson stopped as more of his classmates strolled past him, including Kevin who had been sitting in front of him during class and stopped him.

"Hey, tell Ray and Kenny to go without me. I'll catch them later." He told the green haired kid who nodded and walked away after Tyson let go of his shoulder. Everyone else had left and only himself, Hiro and that kid Brooklyn he wasn't really acquainted with remained.

"All right, if he says so. I'll see ya around Kev, thanks." Ray said as he departed from his friend as he continued to walk along. Kenny had departed, saying that he wanted to go by the computer lab and ask Dr. B, the guy who ran the lab, something about some programming mumbo jumbo Ray didn't understand and ran off.

So Ray was walking along alone, but he knew that wouldn't last too long.

"Hey Ray!" He heard the familiar voice and turned to find his girlfriend Mariah approach him. Always with a smile on her face and pep in her step, Mariah never ceased to make the day a little better for Ray. They greeted each other with a little peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here; I thought your class was on the other side of campus?" Ray inquired as he locked arms with Mariah while they walked towards the building's exit.

"I do, but I was wondering if you would walk with me?" She asked as they stood outside in the courtyard. Now Ray was sometimes teased by his friends, mainly Tyson, that he was whipped, and it was something he denied again and again. He's just a nice guy who wants to make the girl of his dreams happy, so Raymond tells himself.

"But, my class…" Ray pointed his thumb behind him at the building adjacent to the one they just walked out of. That was where _his_ next class would be held, but it seemed like his lovely lady friend had other things in mind.

"Come on Ray, we can just use the shortcut through the Athletic Center. You can still make it to your class." She pleaded for him to go with her.

"Um…" Ray's eyes darted from Mariah to the building he needed to get to before she tugged on his arm, getting his attention.

"Please…" She looked up at him with her big amber eyes. Ray hated when she did that since he couldn't resist that look. He tried fighting it but he couldn't. He took a sigh and slumped his shoulders and gave in.

"All right let's go." The poor bastard.

Mariah cheered as she tugged him along. They walked and were taking the shortcut to where Mariah needed to be as they just entered the Athletic Center. In the rotunda, which is where people first walk in into when they enter the Center, was decorated with trophies and banners that the school's sports programs has won over the years in various events. Baseball, basketball, football, soccer, volleyball, you name it. Think of a sport and Bey City Academy has won some sort of award for it.

As Ray and Mariah walked through the collection of trophy cases something caught their eye, and it wasn't a gaudy old award.

"Hey Ray, isn't that Kai over there?" Mariah tugged on his arm, making Ray look down at her and followed where her finger pointed and found the new student standing in front of one of the many trophy cases, looking intently.

"Yeah that is, let's see what he's up to." Ray decided to walk towards the gray haired student.

"But Ray…!" Mariah tugged on his arm again, trying to pull him along towards her class.

"We have time Mariah, don't worry." Ray assured her with a little pull bringing her along as they walked up to Kai.

Kai himself was preoccupied as he looked at a peculiar trophy that was diamond shaped but Kai recognized it as the form of a classic beyblade. Golden in color with little columns holding it up in for corners as they rested on a polished wooden platform. On those columns were small golden plates with names and years etched on them, which Kai was busy reading. Too busy to notice a couple of people approach him.

"Hey Kai, what brings you here?" He heard a familiar voice from behind him. Kai turned to find Ray holding hands with a short girl, curvy body and long pink hair; he assumed that this was Mariah that he heard about from Tyson and Max.

"You thinking about joining a school sports team?" Mariah asked.

"Not now, but what's this trophy?" Kai said turning away from the couple and back at the big trophy he was previously examining. Whatever it was meant for, it must be important.

"Oh that's the Bey City Champion Trophy. It's given to the overall number one student at graduation every year." Ray told him.

"_Overall_ number one?" Kai raised a brow at Ray.

"Well yeah, the winner of this trophy is the top beyblader in the school as well as a high ranking student. Sometimes it's the valedictorian, but it usually isn't." The amber eyed boy went on to say.

"Yeah, my brother Lee almost won the award last year but he lost to that Jamie Siebald in the final Beyblade Trial. He was so close too." Mariah added as Kai studied the trophy a little more.

"I see there are a lot of Siebald's on this thing, who are they?" He said as he found a series of names etched on the award.

Jesse Siebald

Todd Siebald

Kylie Siebald

Brittany Siebald

He read all those names as they were on the trophy in addition to the latest. It was clear that whatever this Siebald family was, they were sure good at winning.

"I'm assuming that you haven't met Garland yet?" Ray gave Kai an amused look.

"But don't worry, the guy practically lives in this place, you'll run into him if you wait long enough." Mariah joked as they stood in the athletic center while a handful of other students passed by.

"Anyway, those are all of his brothers and sisters. They've all been top in their class, dominated whatever sport they participated in and were all accepted into Ivy League colleges. I guess you can say that they have a family legacy here." Ray explained.

"And that Garland guy is overall number one student right now." Kai added as he stared at the trophy in deep thought.

"Yeah, he's probably gonna win the award like the rest of his siblings." Ray scratched his head as he shot a glance at the award with a little envy in his eyes. He then felt another tug on his arm.

"Hey don't count yourself out Ray. You and Kai are in the top ten for crying out loud!" Mariah said with a bright and cheery smile. She always could cheer him up after all.

"I guess you're right." He said smiling back down at her but it went away when Mariah pulled on his arm some more.

"Now come on Ray, or else we're both going to be late." She reminded him as she tugged him away.

"See ya around Kai!" Ray waved as Mariah pulled him out the door. Kai watched with a quizzical look before redirecting his attention back to the Bey City Champion Trophy.

_Garland huh; well as far as I'm concerned he can kiss that legacy of his goodbye!_ He thought to himself as he found the vacant name plate on the award that was waiting for someone's name to grace it.

Realizing that time was running out and that he should be going to class, Kai picked up his backpack, but before he turned to leave, something else about the award caught his eye. A name plate several places higher, coming before one of the Siebald siblings, was where Kai found a surprise.

"_Hiro_ Granger…?" He asked to himself, spotting the last name of his roommate Tyson on the award that was so desired by the academy students. Taking another second or two to soak in what he saw, Kai decided enough was enough and walked off to his next class.

* * *

"I didn't get in trouble already, did I Teach?" Brooklyn mused, taking light of the situation as Tyson walked over.

"Yeah what gives Hiro? I didn't do anything." Tyson whined. Hiro cringed at Tyson calling him by his first name even after telling him not to. However, he tried his best to ignore his brother's forgetfulness and continued.

"Sit down guys; I won't keep you long I promise." Hiro told them before they pulled two chairs up and sat down near him. Once they were all settled, Hiro began.

"Do you guys know why this school uses beyblading to evaluate the students?" He asked them only to receive blinking gazes from the two students.

"Beyblading is the ultimate test of a person's mental and physical abilities, and as far as I'm aware, you two are some of the best at it in the entire school." Hiro said as he turned his laptop around for Brooklyn and Tyson to see the list Mr. Dickinson presented to them on the first day of classes.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Brooklyn asked leaning back in his chair, arms crossed; he really didn't look interested in what was happening at the moment.

"Yeah I'm not really getting this." Tyson admitted. Hiro turned his laptop back around.

"Well you will when you see how your beyblading contrasts with your grades; take a look at your records." Hiro said as he once again revealed his laptop to the boys as they found both of their school records adjacent to each other on screen.

"I did a little research on the class before I came in and I have to say, it's disappointing to say the least." Hiro decided to be brutally honest with these two to get his point across

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tyson hollered as he jumped up from his seat.

"Just what I said Tyson; both of you are some of the best beybladers this school has to offer but your grades are horrible." Hiro stared his brother down before he heard another chair slide against the tiled floor and he found Brooklyn walking away.

"And where are you going?" Hiro raised his voice at the wild haired ginger who was heading for the door.

"I'd love to stick around and chat Teach, but this is really cramping my style." Brooklyn said through a yawn as he stretched his hands out like he had just rolled out of bed.

"So I guess you're fine with failing this class then?" He heard Hiro ask just as he opened the door. Brooklyn stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think Hiro?" Tyson asked from his chair.

If there was one thing Brooklyn Masefield didn't do, couldn't do was fail a class. Slamming the door shut Brooklyn turned on his heels.

"What?!" he snapped at his new teacher who smirked at him while leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you pull up a seat and I'll tell you about it." The substitute teacher suggested and after a sigh, Brooklyn complied and sat down in the seat next to Tyson.

"I asked you both to stay here with me not to bash you guys, but to tell you I think that you two could be the best students in this school." Hiro began as Tyson and Brooklyn exchanged glances before returning them to him.

"Now this class, as you may know is just a formality in order for you to graduate; but I can easily fail you both, putting you two in some deep shit later on. If you want to avoid that from happening then I suggest that you stay and listen to what I have to say." Hiro said quietly so that the incoming students couldn't hear him swear to the guys, even it was his brother he was talking to.

But when he said what he wanted to say, it was very clear to the guys that Hiro was serious in what he meant. As Tyson knew, Hiro very rarely swore so when he did it clicked in Tyson's head that his brother meant business. Plus the fact that he was hanging a potential failing grade over their heads was more than enough to get Tyson and Brooklyn motivated. The two looked at each other again briefly before they both sighed and turned back to Hiro.

"All right then, what do you have planned bro?" Tyson leaned forward as he and Brooklyn awaited his brother's plans for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had just walked into his math class, the first class of the day that he shared with Julia and when his eyes scanned the room he found her already sitting in class and she didn't look happy. Angry at something, Julia huffed, blowing strands of hair away from her eyes with a pout on her face.

_Friggin Hilary, this is all her fault! If she wasn't such a social moron, I wouldn't be in whatever the hell mess Judy has planned for us! _The Fernandez girl yelled in her head, being too caught up in her own thoughts to notice someone had sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hey." She heard his voice greet her and she slowly turned, still wearing agitation as her expression. Meeting his gaze, Julia saw a small smile on Kai's face, but she wouldn't return the favor in full.

"…Hey." She said quietly as she ran a hand through her hair, looking away from him. Kai knew something was going on with her now.

"What's wrong?" He asked while Julia rested her head in her hands.

_Wait, why am I acting like this? It's not like any of this is Kai's fault and now I have him worrying. It was Hilary and her bitchy attitude that got me into this mess not him._ She thought some more.

"Julia." He said her name, pulling her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head she answered.

"N-nothing Kai, sorry; I couldn't answer your texts earlier, I got a little caught up with a _friend _of mine." She replied, recalling the texting conversation she had with him earlier in the day. The conversation she lied about to Hilary, blaming it on her brother Raul.

"It's alright..." Kai said as he unpacked his binder from his bag, preparing for the ensuing class.

"Although, you never answered my question." He added making Julia look back in curiosity. She furrowed her brow at him before he pointed to the cell phone on her desk.

Picking it up, Julia quickly searched through her phone's conversation history and after scrolling through her long texting match with Kai she found the last message he sent her.

_Thursday night?_ Was all the message said but Julia knew what it was. Kai had asked her out previously but was now trying to convince her to actually go and agree on a day.

She looked at the message for a minute and thought it over. With the press of a button she closed her phone and planted her phone on her desk.

Kai's phone immediately began buzzing, drawing the boy's attention. Unlocking it, Kai quickly navigated through his phone and found the message he received.

_Yes._ Was the long awaited reply he received from the girl sitting next to him. He looked up from his phone and found Julia looking forward as Dr. K had just entered the room. Her eyes quickly glanced over to him as a small smile crossed her lips, and Kai could only smile back.

_You know what; forget Hilary! I have a date on Thursday!_ Julia happily thought to herself as she continually exchanged glances with Kai with a little smirk on her face.

* * *

Okay finally there it is! The next chapter came out a lot longer than I wanted it to, but I have been awfully busy with school and such and will be 'till about December. I'm not happy about it either trust me.

But go ahead tell me what you think and as always your feedback is always welcome! I'll try to update this story on a more weekly basis as I try to get more people into this story, so I just hope school will allow me enough free time to do so.

I'm actually a bit nervous about this chapter, i'm not sure i like how the scenes turn out but i am trying to focus the story on the four guys (Tyson Max Ray Kai) but i hope you guys like it enough to give it a read...or two!


	8. Part 7

**Title:** Bey City Academy

**Author:** SkyDragonKing

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T (actually I'm not sure. I'm probably going to make it M since any good high school movie is rated R.)

**Summary:** This is Bey City Academy where beyblading is used to help evaluate students. The new transfer student Kai finds more than he anticipated.

* * *

Just want to give a special shout out to:

AquilaTempestas, Omegaaxis1, MisstiqueRose, Rangerapprentice and Yo Pandey for their reviews; I greatly appreciate the opinions and feedback you have all given.

* * *

Never make Judy Tate angry; Julia knew that all too well now. The main focus of her punishment for her little 'squabble' with Hilary, her so called friend was to be put through a string of nightmarish workout routines. The three mile run, sprints with a parachute strapped to her waist, the…she was too tired to even remember and just wanted some rest.

For some reason Julia just didn't get enough sleep; just one of those nights she assumed, but the drowsiness soon caught her and of course it had to be the instant she stepped in her first class. Almost in the same manner as Tyson, Julia dozed off in nearly every class she attended. Her eye lids were just too heavy for her to hold up.

Her lunch period was no different; as soon as she pulled up a seat, Julia buried her face in her arms on the table and began to doze off again. It should be said that all seniors have the same lunch period together; the juniors have theirs, and the sophomores and freshmen in turn. Julia relaxed her shoulders, in an attempt to relax but someone else had to come along and plop their annoying ass in the chair next to her.

Irritated, she huffed and lifted her head up to see who just had to come up to her and found her twin, Raul looking back at her. Sighing again, Julia put her head down on the table, trying to get relaxed again.

"Geez what did that coach do to you?" Raul raised a brow with a smirk as he looked on at the exhausted form of his older sister of two minutes.

"Shut up will you? I'm tired…!" Julia groaned back, trying to restrain a yawn but it rose up, ending her sentence.

"Good; then maybe you won't be so quick to freak out." Julia glared over to her increasingly annoying little brother. What the hell was he talking about? Why would she freak out? Why couldn't Raul just shut the heck up and let her sleep?

Julia continued to stare at Raul whose smirk turned into a grin as he began to dig into his lunch.

"Dad said that I get full use of the car until he says so." He said so matter-of-factly that Julia's head shot up from the table as she turned in her seat to face him.

"WHAT?!" she shouted, fists clenched. He did not just say that, no way! Raul jumped and dropped his fork before meeting his sister's gaze.

"Is it that hard to believe after the stunt you pulled the other day?" He snapped back, referring to the fight Julia had gotten into with her so called friend Hilary that ultimately resulted in a phone call to her and Raul's parents and now the seizing of her rights to the car their father had gotten them.

Julia growled and then it was like a switch flipped in her head. She was in full argument mode. (Insert Spanish for italicized words.)

"_So what_?" She snapped back in Spanish. That was Raul's signal that this was going to be a full on argument with his sister.

"_But dad said…_" He began to argue back but Julia was quick to interrupt him.

She shouted back at him. _"I don't care what dad said! He's not here, I am and I'm older so what I says goes!"_

_"Argh, two minutes Julia, you're two minutes older!_" Raul growled at her. The Fernandez twins looked as if they were ready to rip each other's heads off; that is until some more people came to join them. (end translation.)

"Can you two please talk in English?" They heard from behind them and turned to find Matilda and one of Raul's friends Olivier who was the one to call out to them.

"Yeah not all of us are bilingual." Matilda added as she put her bag down in the seat next to Raul before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Speak for yourself mademoiselle." Olivier joked, sticking some of his French.

"Well it's better than that weird twin thing they do." Matilda replied.

"What weird twin thing." Raul and Julia said simultaneously, tilting their heads like a couple of confused puppies. Olivier laughed along with the twins as he set his things down as well and went off with Matilda to go grab some lunch leaving the Fernandez twins alone again with the younger one watching them leave.

"What made you get into that fight with Hilary? I thought you two were better friends than that." Raul said looking over to his sister who resumed her head down position, trying to get some shut eye. Observing her silent response, Raul sighed, looking down at his food and then back at Julia.

"...Okay, what's his name?" He asked. Julia slowly and tiredly picked her head up and glared at him. Damn twin telepathy.

* * *

"Stupid Hiro, stupid school; of all the places he had to work it had to be here, just my luck!" He complained as he stomped down the hallway, not caring who was in his way as he marched along.

"Would you give it a break Tyson? You've been complaining about your brother all day." Another boy said back to him. Tyson turned around to find this boy along with a couple of other of his friends.

"Yeah it's starting to get on my nerves." Another spoke up.

"Who asked you Kai?" Tyson snapped back at his grey haired friend.

"Gee, I'd think having your brother as your teacher would be a good thing." The last boy said as he adjusted the glasses that sat atop his head. But then Tyson made a sudden turn and stepped towards him, grabbing his collar and pulling him close.

"Oh you would think so Kenny wouldn't you, but you don't know how wrong you are!" Tyson whined as he began to shake Kenny by the collar of his shirt causing the poor boy to drop his glasses. Then the first boy pulled Tyson away from the shaken up Kenny.

"Easy there Tyson, deep breaths deep breaths." He said, patting Tyson on the back while Kai picked up Kenny's glasses and handed them back to him.

"Sorry…Max I lost myself for a second. My bad chief…" Tyson apologized for his wacky behavior as Kenny stumbled down the hall.

"S-sure Tyson…" The chief said as he bounced off other students making his way towards the dining hall entrance.

The others began following him but something caught Kai's attention from the corner of his eye. Sputtering and wobbling out of control across the floor, a teal beyblade barely missed being crushed by the feet of students' passerby.

"No, wait!" Kai heard someone shout amongst the crowd of students that were commuting by the dining hall entrance. A messy short haired blonde kid was running his way through the crowd, and as far as Kai could tell, was chasing down the runaway beyblade.

He looked back to Tyson and Max as they were restraining the stumbling Kenny before his eyes darted around and caught the stray beyblade as it made its way to the opposite end of the hallway and then back to the kid chasing after it.

Quickly thinking it over Kai ultimately decided to go after the runaway beyblade and give the kid a hand. He turned down the hall and pursued the beyblade and caught up to it. Scooping up the beyblade from the floor Kai took a second and examined it in his hand. On the bottom of the beyblade Kai noticed an engraving that read _Giancarlo_. The name seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite place his finger on where he heard it. Then Kai heard some quick footsteps.

"Hey you…!" He looked up and found the kid that was previously chasing the beyblade standing at his side. Kai couldn't help but notice the jewelry on the kid. The pin on his jacket's lapel, the golden chain around his neck, the shiny watch on his wrist; his flashy accessories looked like they cost more than school tuition.

"This yours?" Kai asked holding out the beyblade he just found. The kid looked at it for a second before nodding.

"Oh yeah, the damn thing got away from me again. It must be that stupid weight disk I put in." The kid rambled as he put his beyblade away in his backpack. Kai just blinked at him.

"Oh I'm Enrique by the way, and from your blank stare I can tell that you're new here." Kai raised an eyebrow at the eccentric boy who stood there, smirking at him. This Enrique sure was full of himself that much was clear to Kai.

"Wait; are you the kid that had that party on Saturday?" Kai asked all of a sudden. That's where he remembered the name; 'Giancarlo' was the name of the place of the club that Saturday's party was held, as Kai recalled.

"Ah, so you've heard of me after all; and F.Y.I all of those rumors you've might've heard are true, if you get what I am saying." Enrique said giving a wink and nudging Kai with his elbow.

"…right…" Kai stared at him. Quickly draping his arm around his shoulder, Enrique lead Kai as they walked down the hall, Kai albeit a little confused at what was happening.

"Now let's see, how can I thank you for scooping up my beyblade…I guess I can introduce you to the rest of the guys. Come on!" He said, taking Kai into the dining hall, but not where the latter was expecting to go, where all of the other students sat.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked, a little annoyed with Enrique and his attitude, pulling himself away from the blonde's grasp. Enrique smirked at him.

"Don't worry; my friends don't sit in this noisy hall with all the others. We prefer the VIP treatment." He said as he led Kai to the back corner of the dining hall, standing in front of a door.

"This used to be a teacher's lounge but the school's adding on to the building so now we use it." Enrique said as he swung the door open and let Kai in before following the gray haired student and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tyson, Max and Kenny meanwhile made their way to their seats as they waited for one more who had met up with them as she followed. With a slight limp in her gait, Hilary tried her best to keep up with the guys but her legs were too worn and tired from the punishing exercise from the day before.

It took her a few more seconds but she finally arrived at the table and slowly took her seat, being careful not to strain the already sore muscles in her legs.

"Need some oil there, tin man?" Tyson teased with a stupid grin on his face that was holding back remnants of the sandwich he shoved in his mouth.

"Shut up…!" Hilary growled from her seat next to him.

"Tyson does have point as crazy as it seems Hilary. You must've been really overworked." Kenny chimed in, observing Hilary's less than perfect physical wellbeing.

"You have no idea! Max your mom is insane…no offense." She said to her blonde friend who shook his head.

"You think that's bad, please! Or did you forget the great failed book report of freshmen year." Max reminded everyone else at the table as they all took a second to recollect. "And at least you're not related, she goes all out on me!" He added to drive his point home.

"That was pretty bad from what I remember, but it was nowhere near as entertaining as the show Kung Fu Hilary pu…!" Tyson was saying before the angry fist of said Hilary came slamming down on top of his head, causing his mouth to slam shut before his head landed on the table, leaving a considerably sized lump.

"I told you to shut up!" Hilary growled at him as he began seeing stars. The others looked on but made nothing of it; it shut Tyson up temporarily so it wasn't all bad.

"Was there any other damage from parental sources other than Max's mom?" Kenny asked. Of course he was referring to possible punishments Hilary's parents might have handed out following her bout with Julia.

"Well, that's what I'm worried about." She stated, raising Kenny and Max's curiosities.

"What do you mean Hil?" Max asked, raising a brow at her.

"Usually when I get into trouble which is hardly ever mind you, I get a call from my mother as she lectures at me from the other end and then my dad grabs the phone from her and tells me whatever trouble I'm in, and that usually isn't good" She explained.

"So what's making you worry?" asked Kenny.

"The fact that I haven't heard from my parents at all, so I think whatever punishment they're whipping up, it's going to be bad." Hilary expressed her concern. Her parents have been quiet about this whole issue, too quiet for her taste and it made her uneasy when she thought about it.

"The silent treatment, I've gotten that before." Max added. "But hey, they might not even punish you at all." He said, trying to give her some hope but Hilary snorted.

"With my parents; I wish." She said while Tyson slowly picked his head up from the table, rubbing the spot where Hilary's fist made impact.

"Man was that you're super combo or…!" Tyson grumbled before Hilary's fist clobbered on top of his head again, making him fall back down on the table.

"You never listen do you?!" Hilary growled again, shaking her fist while Tyson was really beginning to stars.

* * *

Looking around the room Kai saw some rather unfamiliar faces until he spotted the unforgettable spikey head of Tala sitting by the window. There was one guy, Kai noticed, that looked intensely at him from his cushioned seat while he adjusted his long silver hair.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but as you can see I brought a guest." Enrique greeted the others as he walked further into the room and took a seat near Tala.

"Glad you can make it Kai." The guy who was staring Kai down said as he sat up in his seat. Kai shot a glare over to him.

"How do you…?" Kai was about to ask when another stood up and spoke. Short purple hair that spiked in the front, he had a bit of a stone face, but was well groomed, this other person that approached Kai opened a folder and began reading out of it.

"Kai Hiwatari, age eighteen; the son of Susumu Hiwatari, grandson of Soichiro Hiwatari or better known as Voltaire, the former head of Hiwatari Enterprise." The purple haired boy began and received a vicious glare from Kai. How did this kid know this about him?

"The former head of one of the largest investment firms in the world, Voltaire also had stakes in various entertainment companies, sports franchises, but all for not. He was indicted for his long time practice of Insider Trading, but before the law cracked down he gave his mass fortune to his son in hopes of preserving it. However, Susumu has a rather estranged relationship with his father and decided to spread the wealth, mainly to _his_ son, a certain Kai Hiwatari." He continued, as Kai kept the same irritated expression.

"That little stunt Susumu pulled left his son with a big chunk of money. One of the biggest fortune's for any individual under the age of twenty five in fact. An estimated net worth of around 85 million dollars; I would say that you're quite comfortable Kai." The purple head finished as he closed the folder he read from.

"Now is that right Robert?" The silver haired boy asked the purple head as he rose from his seat.

"I would hope so Garland; I would hate to fire old Gustav on the count of shabby research." Robert said, sitting down as Garland approached Kai.

"Well let's find out." He said, taking the folder away from Robert and turning back to Kai and slapping it against Kai's chest.

Kai looked down at the folder and then at Garland who looked at him intently. Glaring at him Kai didn't know whether to be angry or angrier at the exposure of his family history. Taking the folder from Garland Kai sighed, before oddly enough, a smirk came across his face.

"So you guys did your homework on me; does that mean we're _friends_ now?" Kai sarcastically asked as he received looks from everyone in the room.

"It could mean whatever you want it to mean Kai; the point of all this is that…" Garland began before Kai intervened.

"You want me to join you and the rest of the young republicans right?" Kai asked with some bite; his agitation coming out. Garland merely chuckled in response to his question which threw Kai a bit of a curveball; not exactly the response he was expecting.

"I guess you can say that Kai. We have an image to uphold and having someone from a finer cut such as yourself would certainly help." Garland admitted, and it was true. In this little group of the more privileged students at the academy, adding one of the richest people too young to rent a car in would certainly look good.

Kai shook his head slowly. "You know, this is exactly why I left that abbey; to avoid those preppy snobs but it looks like I can't get away." Kai directed his eyes at the closed door, which was doing a good job of cancelling out the noise coming from the other students. "But I'll do my best to stay away for now."

Kai began stepping towards the door but before he could reach for the knob something got in his way. It whizzed by his head and made heavy contact with the door in front of him, but when Kai looked up all he saw was a crack in the door. Looking around his eyes followed the whizzing sound he heard and found a silver beyblade spinning in between him and the door.

"What the hell is _this_?!" Kai growled looking down at the beyblade as it spun near his feet and then shot his head back to the others and found Tala with a launcher and ripcord in either hand.

"Sorry Kai but we have a hard time accepting 'no' as an answer, so you'll have to forgive Tala here." Robert spoke up with a confident smirk as Tala walked closer to his beyblade and Kai.

"There's only one way out Kai and that's through me." Tala declared as he made his beyblade spin around in circles, narrowly missing Kai's feet, but Kai didn't flinch. Instead he turned around and shot a glare at the redhead.

"What's the matter Garland, can't handle the dirty work yourself. Let Enrique lure me in here and have Tala battle me? I'd expect more from the number one beyblader." Kai taunted, not taking his eyes away from Tala who only glared back.

"Hn." Garland grunted before turning away from the conflict ensuing in front of him. "Just make it quick Tala; make an example of the new kid." He said.

With that assurance Tala had his beyblade circle Kai, luring him into battle. Kai took the bait as he reached to his side and stuck his hands in his pack and pulled out a launcher and ripcord of his own before pulling his blue beyblade out of the pocket of his blazer. Quickly setting up Kai got his beyblade ready for action and fired it at Tala's initiating the battle.

"Let's see what you got Kai. I hope your bite isn't as lame as your bark." Tala teased as his and Kai's beyblades clashed with each other, grinding causing little sparks to fly.

"And I hope your skills are better than your haircut." Kai shot back before making a move with his beyblade. Pushing Tala's away Kai cleared some space in between the two but his taunting only egged Tala to make a charge at him. Tala's 'blade charged at Kai with a shout from the redhead, but when it made contact with Kai's, the latter's 'blade catapulted outward.

Kai quickly ducked out of the way as his beyblade came flying his way. The beyblade fired towards the already cracked door and hit it so hard that the door came off its hinges.

The door fell to the floor creating a loud boom throughout the dining hall, directing everyone's attention to the now open door way. Kai leapt far from his position and landed outside behind his beyblade.

"I'm waiting!" He called out to Tala, egging him to leave the confines of the room. Growling Tala ran out of the room after his foe.

"Tala, don't...!" Robert called out but there was no way he was convincing the boy out of it. Tala ran into the dining hall and met Kai with another head on collision with their beyblades as they grinded creating sparks yet again. The beyblades bounced off each other and Kai's began running around the room, dancing around food carts, buffet counters, chairs anything Kai could find and Tala followed.

Garland stepped out from the lounge and stood in the doorway as he watched the fight.

_Kai's a bit better than I thought. He used the force of Tala's attack to knock the door down and now he's testing him by running Tala through a little obstacle course he's making as he goes, but Tala's better than that, I know. Tala still has his bit beast, granted it's not as strong as mine but it should do the job, even if Kai has a bit-beast of his own._ Garland thought as his eyes followed the combating beyblades and their owners.

Kai immediately halted his beyblade's progression through the room and had it spin in front of him. It took him a second but Tala caught up and did the same as Kai.

"You know I got to admit, you're pretty good Kai." Tala said as he eyed down his opponent who looked down at his beyblade. Bringing his eyes up, Kai met Tala's gaze and clenched his fists.

"I'm getting real tired of this Tala." Kai said. This wasn't exactly how he was planning on spending his relaxing lunch period after all.

"Good, then allow me and my bit beast to end it!" Tala declared before his eyes gained a sadistic look and his beyblade picked up its spin. Soon cold wind and eventually snow began emanating from Tala's beyblade. In a second that snow turned into a little blizzard that hovered over his beyblade making the whole room colder as some of the students began shivering.

"Now then, Wolborg go, Novae Rog!" Tala shouted, commanding his beyblade. All those who could see, saw the form of a wolf charge from within the blizzard and at Kai. Many others would be nervous but not Kai; he had a plan to strike back, a good plan indeed.

"Dranzer, Great Volcano Emission!" Kai shouted. Tala seemed shock as his eyes widened; Kai had a bit beast too? This wasn't expected, but not a total surprise; Tala panicked in his head while Garland watched with interest.

An eagle's screech echoed throughout the hall, but it came from something else. The red phoenix of fire that served as Kai's bit beast, Dranzer made himself visible before making a charge at Tala's Wolborg. Covered in white hot flames, Dranzer rocketed towards the winter wolf, overwhelming it with its liquid hot intensity.

The resulting shockwaves sent Tala and his beyblade back. Landing on his back Tala winced in pain before his beyblade fell on his chest, seizing its spin, causing him to curse when he saw his still 'blade.

Kai held out his hand as his beyblade leapt into his grasp while he received looks of awe from various students. Taking no notice of his audience Kai looked down at his smoking beyblade before he felt the eyes on him. Looking up he found Garland still standing in the doorway staring at him, examining, studying him.

They exchanged glares before Kai huffed and walked off. Brushing past other students, Kai marched his way through the onlookers as he went for the exit

Having just seen the best bey-battle of the year thus far, a recuperating Tyson decided to run over to his roommate and inquire about the battle.

"Hey Kai wait up!" He hollered as Max trailed behind him, leaving Kenny and Hilary behind, but as the guys walked out of the dining hall, someone was watching them still.

Garland watched on as Kai left along with Tyson and Max harassing him with questions. Hearing footsteps approach him, he turned to find Robert standing behind him.

"What do you think?" Robert asked while Tala, who was still reeling from the aftermath of Kai's attack slowly rose up from his position in front of them.

"He may have turned us down, but that doesn't mean that I didn't get anything accomplished." Garland said as his eyes left the retreating form of Kai.

"Hmm, I see what you mean; having seen some of his tricks, we have an edge up on him." Robert nodded in agreement while Tala brought himself to his knees.

"Looks like this will be an interesting year after all; I might have a challenge from someone else." Garland pondered before he turned on his heels and retreated back into the lounge with Robert following.

Tala, still looking down at the partly melted beyblade that rested in his hands, frustrated and disappointed with the outcomes of his battle, slammed his fist on the ground and cursed himself.

"What happened?!" he whispered to himself through gritted teeth.

* * *

Okay finally done, although it took me longer than anticipated thanks to school.

But tell me what you think. LEAVE A REVIEW after all feedback is soooo much wanted and appreciated.

The first beybattle finally happened. I was second guessing the use of bit-beasts but it made writing the battles more entertaining.

Anyways, hope you all like the chapter, this one was mainly about kai as will the next one.

Next up is Kai and Julia's date! What will happen…read and find out.


	9. Part 8

**Title:** Welcome to Bey City Academy

**Author:** SkyDragonKing

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T (actually I'm not sure. I'm probably going to make it M since any good high school movie is rated R.)

**Summary:** This is Bey City Academy where beyblading is used to help evaluate students. The new transfer student Kai finds more than he anticipated.

* * *

Just a couple of notes before I begin:

First off, thanks to all of my reviewers out there (Omegaxis1, AquilaTempestas, Rangerapprentice,MisstiqueRose and ReyBoy23 for the last chapter), I greatly appreciate your feedback.

You may have also noticed that Julia and Raul have parents; unlike they did in the anime. It is just something thrown in with a few other twists that some characters will get.

And now that I've gotten that out of the way…On with the show!

* * *

He bobbed his head as he walked down the street while the music played in his head. The headphones that Max wore completely drowned out any outside noise, leaving him with nothing but his thoughts and whatever song was shuffled on his playlist.

Walking along the sidewalk, Max was thinking about his destination, or rather why he was going there. Tyson of all people asked Max to come over his and Kai's apartment so they could go over their Trigonometry lesson from first period. Since when the hell did Tyson want to go over math with him, wait when did Tyson start caring about math, or just going to math for that matter?

The whole situation freaked Max out, frightened him too to an extent, but Tyson did also ask for Max to bring his beyblade Draciel along with him, so not _everything_ about this was strange.

_Must be whatever Hiro is making him do…_the blonde boy thought as he rounded the corner and drew nearer to his 'X' on the map.

Arriving at the small five story building that served as the residence for select students including Tyson and Kai, Max noticed a couple of others standing at the entrance. Both younger looking boys, both green eyed, one with spikey green hair, the other, wait…

Max knew that kid from somewhere but he just couldn't place his finger on it as this vaguely familiar face stood in front of the intercom talking to someone.

"Alright, hurry up will 'ya?" The boy said before stepping away from the machine attached to the wall.

"What's the deal, why is she taking so long?" the other kid said, crossing his arms.

"She has to come down and let us in, the buzzer's busted." Max heard the nameless kid say as he kept trying to remember him.

Max decided to let his investigation of the mystery boy go for the moment as he stepped up to the intercom. Giving it a quick look over, Max studied the face of the intercom. On top was the school's crest, engraved in the metal that framed the device and all of its features, including the button to buzz his friend's apartment.

Pushing the button that was next to the line that read 'Granger/Hiwatari' Max awaited a response from Tyson, but none came. He knew Kai was still in detention, but Tyson should have been there by now. Pressing the button again, Max tried contacting the apartment but he received no answer still.

"Must not be home yet…" Max muttered to himself, scratching his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone; if Tyson wasn't home Max wanted some idea of where he was.

Max was about to send a call to his friend when his eyes scanned the intercom again, his curiosity getting the better of him he began reading the names listed. His eyes darted around the list and read; 'Granger/Hiwatari', 'Campbell/Fernandez'…wait, _Campbell_/Fernandez…?

Max's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the intercom, cell phone in hand. Looking over his shoulder to the green haired boy who stood on the opposite side of the stoop talking his friend, Max connected the dots. How did he not see it before?

Campbell is Mariam's last name, Mariam rents an apartment from the school, she has a younger brother, a younger brother who just asked her to come down and…oh no.

Tyson where are you? Max finally remembered what he was doing and tapped on his phone, sending the call out to Tyson. Where was this damn kid? Max was so not ready for another encounter with _her_ today; not after what happened earlier.

"Come on; answer your phone for once." Max complained as the phone just rang and rang at the other end.

"Gee you really took your time didn't ya?" Max heard Joseph say from behind him.

"Max?" His eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard her call his name. Regaining some cool, Max turned to find Mariam standing in the doorway looking back at him through a pair of thin framed glasses. Why did she have to look like a sexy librarian in those glasses? Why was Max having these insanely perverse thoughts?

"M-Mariam! Hey..." He said, and rather awkwardly at that as he scratched the back of his head.

"What brings you here?" She raised a blue eyebrow at him while she leaned on the door frame, the back of her hand on her hip.

"Umm...well I..." He began, hands shaking slightly, but not enough for anyone else to see, thank goodness; but that's when everyone on the stoop heard someone coming.

"MAX!" They heard, and looking out from the edge of the stoop they saw Tyson running towards them.

"I made...it!...Sorry Max...Hiro kept me longer than I thought." Tyson panted as he ceased his running from school, clutching his chest as he pulled himself up a step or two before he looked up.

"Oh come on! Did you track me down Monkey Boy?" He complained loudly. Everyone else was confused by Tyson's outburst, well one person wasn't.

"What do you think I am, desperate or somethin'? No way, but now that I'm here..." The boy that was with Joseph stepped forward and reached behind him to pull out a launcher and ripcord.

"What are ya' doin' Daichi?" Joseph asked his friend who was eager to confront the newcomer as he set his beyblade, all ready to go.

"Let it Rip!" Daichi barked as his purple beyblade made way for Tyson. Wide eyed Tyson frantically dodged the oncoming 'blade, causing him to stumble down the stairs, landing face first with his rear facing the sky.

"Go Strata Dragoooooon!" The crazy redhead howled as his beyblade spun recklessly around the targeted Tyson.

"Cut it out kid!" Tyson shouted at his young pursuer, but his complaints seemed to fall on deaf ears as Daichi hopped down the steps, joining him on the sidewalk.

"No way! Now come on...!" Daichi yelled as his beyblade danced at Tyson's feet as the senior student kicked himself up off the ground.

"Leave me aloooooone!" Tyson cried as he began running down the sidewalk with Daichi not far behind, shouting back, his beyblade in between them as they all left a cloud of dust and a very confused trio behind them.

"What...w-was that...?" Joseph asked as he, his sister, and Max all watched from the edge of the stoop, all puzzled at the loud exchange between Daichi and Tyson.

"Ugh...I don't...know." Mariam began, blinking as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Whatever, come on Joe let's go." She shook her head as she opened the door, leading her little brother inside the building. She was about to turn and join him but Max stopped her.

"Hey, M-Mariam...?" the blonde boy asked softly. Quickly Mariam turned, causing her long hair to dance around her face and Max's to get a little red.

"Yeah Max." She replied albeit a little impatiently as her brows narrowed slightly, which wasn't doing much help for Max.

"I just wanna say again...I-I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized to her. Mariam seemed to loosen up her expression and let out a small sigh.

"It's okay, it was an accident." She said turning away and into the building, leaving Max a little relieved.

Max exhaled as he watched her go; the natural sway of her hips as she went, the way her hair waved behind her, and the door slowly coming into view...wait!

He ran up but he couldn't catch he door in time as it closed in his face. Locked out again, damn it! Now he had to wait for Tyson again and judging by how he left, Max doubted he'd ever see Tyson again, at least for the day.

"Today keeps getting better and better." Max mumbled to himself as he sat on the steps, head in his hands waiting for his friend.

* * *

Tick tock, tick, tock...

Kai blankly stared at the clock that was perched high on the wall to the right of the room. Sitting in the middle of the detention hall, which was really just an old emptied out computer lab, Kai desperately tried to find something to occupy his mind. Electronics were not allowed, along with the fact that Kai had forgotten his book he had to read for his English class made the ordeal that much harder.

His accomplice, or rather opponent Tala, was serving his sentence elsewhere; a preventative method so that the boys won't clash again, but Kai didn't care. He knew Tala didn't really want to fight him, their battle told him so. The slow paced motion of Tala's attack spoke most clearly to him, allowing Kai to launch his attack in time to counter. Why Tala was so hesitant, Kai didn't know but their fight didn't come without its consequences. The two of them were given a week's worth detention as a reward for giving all their classmates a show during lunch.

It was day two of his sentence and Kai was already beginning to lose his mind, counting down the minutes until he would finally be let out and able to get on with his life.

Actually it was a very important day for Kai since he'd be going on his first date with Julia that evening. What he would be doing on that date was another issue. Kai had absolutely no idea; he went to an all-boy school for most of his life, so this whole ordeal was pretty new to him, especially when it was with a girl like Julia Fernandez.

Sure there were a few girls he met at parties, and some he kissed but none quite tickled his fancy like the green eyed girl he recently met. He never paid attention in classes he has with her, for obvious reasons, she dominated his thoughts and now Kai found himself taking her out. That certainly gave him something to think about for sure, but he didn't want to dwell on it and get worked up, making his wait all the more unbearable.

Kai, left with nothing else, began to stare up at the ceiling as he reclined in his seat putting his hands behind his head while keeping his feet on the ground, actually began counting the ceiling tiles that rested between each set of lights. Wow he was out of ideas, but as soon as Kai took his counting into double digits he heard and felt the chair next to him slide out slightly before someone plopped their butt in it and pulled up. Kai didn't care who sat next to him so he just kept on counting.

_Twelve, thirteen, fourteen..._ The counting continued for a second or two longer until the person who sat adjacent to Kai spoke up.

"Hey there, new kid!" The voice disrupted Kai's concentration resulting in the gray haired boy straightening himself out in his chair. Finally glancing over to the spot next to him, Kai found a kid with absurdly spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin sitting there smirking at him. Kai slightly raised a brow at him as he dropped his arms to his sides; but seriously with that hair the kid looked like he was about to fire a Kamehameha Wave.

"..." Kai just blinked at the kid who took the response as a sign to continue.

"I saw that bey-battle you had with Tala the other day, it was pretty cool. Not many people can beat him after all." He said as he leaned back in his chair, but now he had Kai's attention.

"You sound like you know him personally." Kai said. The kid returned his chair to it's original position and rested an arm on the desk.

"Ah yeah well, I used to roll around with that group Tala's in, but that was a _while_ ago I'll tell 'ya that." Well this was certainly news. What did this kid mean when he said he 'used to' hang around the young republicans, as Kai has named that preppy posse. More importantly, why wasn't he still hanging out with them?

"What do you m..." Kai was about to ask.

"Shush, you two!" The boys were chastised by the proctor , a dean who sat in the front of the room reading the business section with his feet kicked up on his desk.

_Man, what an asshole._ Kai thought as he shot a glare Gideon's way.

"What do you mean?" Kai, while pretending to scratch his face covered his mouth as he whispered to the kid next to him. Holding a book up, the kid covered his face from the dean and answered.

"Well yeah, I used to hang out with them all the time until last year. I helped out with the school prank, and the next day they all started bailing out on me. It was pretty weird but I guess I can't complain; it was like those guys have some code of conduct or something, pretty lame if you ask me." The kid explained. Kai quietly nodded as he listened intently; seemed like Kai was right in rejecting Garland's offer the other day.

"Have you spoken to any of them since?" Kai whispered again.

"Hmm, no I guess I haven't, not like it really matters though." The kid admitted with a shrug before he rested his chin in his hand, leaning over the desk. Kai seemed to study the kid for another second or two.

"What's your name kid?" Kai asked, crossing his arms. The kid picked himself up and looked back.

"Mystel, pleased to meet 'ya." He smirked back at Kai, awaiting his reply.

"I said quiet!" The sudden shout from Gideon caused Mystel to jump in his seat.

* * *

"Wait, explain this to me again Max." Tyson said waving a hand out in front of him as he climbed up the stairs with his buddy, making their way for his apartment. Rounding a corner and taking the first step up the next set of stairs Max sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"...Okay, earlier in my mom's class my mom was doing a demonstration on centrifugal force and..." He began to re-tell his story to Tyson who had stop him from going any further.

"Wait, centri- what?!" Tyson raised a brow at him, but Max rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyway, she wanted to do a demonstration involving beyblades and she wanted volunteers. Of course my mom is the kind of teacher to pick on the kids who aren't paying attention which leads to her choosing me and some other kid, Dennis I think his name was." Max continued as he and Tyson exited the stairwell.

"So then what?" Tyson provoked Max into continuing his tale.

"So then before I can do anything my mom says that she needed the beyblade to spin at a top velocity, so I reached for that extended rip-cord Kenny gave me a few months back and when I finally set Draciel off, the effect of the launch caused the rip cord to whip back and of course it had to hit Mariam's eye ripping her contact lens and make me feel like shit all day." The blonde finally finished his story, and boy was it a strange one.

"Is that why she's wearing those glasses I saw at lunch?" Tyson inquired as he reached into his pocket for his key.

"...Yeah, unfortunately." Max admitted with a sigh as he gazed at the floor.

"Don't know why you're still bent out of shape about it? She said she forgave you right?" Tyson asked as he turned the key and opened the door, leading Max inside.

"She did, but I still feel bad." Max answered him as he closed the door behind them.

As the door shut, footsteps were approaching where Max and Tyson were just standing. Julia had been walking down the hall, taking the stairs up to her apartment with shopping bags in hand, but she looked a little curious as she walked by Tyson's door.

"Wonder what that was about? Oh well, I have to start getting ready for my date!" She almost squealed before gaining a burst of speed as she bolted down the hall to the next set of stairs.

* * *

Tyson slung his backpack off and flung it across the apartment before he plopped down on the couch, Max could've swore he heard something break when the pack landed as he went into the fridge and pulled out a soda.

"Eh you worry too much, but then again if I did that to someone who ranks highly on the Girl-o-meter." Tyson admitted as he sat back, leaving Max with more questions.

"Girl-o-meter...?" He looked quizzical as his brows arched at Tyson who just swiped the soda from his hands. "Hey!"

"The Girl-o-meter, patent pending, is something I devised in sophomore year, it helps determine a girl's area of attractiveness." Tyson said but Max just blinked at him.

"What? And when did you start using SAT words like 'devise?" Max blurted out before a grin came across Tyson's face.

"Alright smart ass, it seems an explanation is in order, take a seat my friend as I tell you all about it."

"I'm already sitting."

"Do you want to hear this or not?!" Tyson shouted back, Max shrugged and sat back with his hands behind his head. Tyson cleared his throat and continued.

"I can't believe I never told you about this before, but the Girl-o-meter revolves around the idea that every girl is attractive in her own way, and I've managed to break it down to a mere four categories." The capped boy began as Max still looked at him skeptically.

"Okay..."

"Stop interrupting. Now the four categories are as follows; there is Cute, Pretty, Hot, and Beautiful. What do they mean? Well by no means is one category superior to the other as each carry their own level of attractiveness, hotness, sexiness, bang-ability whatever term you prefer."

"Bang-ability, wow; never heard that term before. Did you 'devise' that too?" Max snickered as he sat on the couch, arms crossed.

"What did I say about interrupting?! Now then, as for the description of the categories themselves. To start let's use examples, say Mariah for Cute, Hilary for Pretty, Mariam for Hot and Julia for Beautiful. Why them? Well let me explain."

"So you think Hilary is pretty? Is that why you hang out with her so much?" Max loved to pry.

"Argh, stop talking!" Tyson shouted louder than he did all day after Max asked that before he continued with his explanation.

"Now then, when a girl is described as cute typically it means she looks younger than she is which is not a bad thing at all mind you. She usually is very cheery and sometimes naive, nice to be around and in Mariah's case, two very nice reasons."

"You're so lucky Ray's not here yet." Max commented but Tyson did his best to ignore him.

"When a girl is called pretty she has some of the things that the last two categories have, while retaining some cuteness factor. A mix of the rest really. What those things are varies from girl to girl but its always a good mix and the girl is as approachable as Cute." Tyson explained.

"What do those last two categories have?"

"Finally something useful. As for Hot, the girl has a high level of sex appeal, the highest of all the categories. This girl usually knows she's hot and it's very typical that she's a bitch, which, lucky you, Mariam is not. This girl also isn't very patient, so when you see her GO FOR IT!" Tyson yelled those last words directly at Max, given the blonde's situation. Max just rolled his eyes at Tyson, who continued his explanation.

"And Beautiful means the girl has a little more sophisticated of a look, and little more graceful than Hot. She's also a bit more mature; the 'out of my league' term applies to this more than the other categories because the girl has higher expectations and it takes more effort to be with her, but is about as approachable as the Pretty and Cute since she's not as stuck up as Hot." Tyson finished as Max sat in front of him processing everything he was just told.

"Okay, well I guess it's safe to say that you have too much time on your hands." Max said, getting up from the couch.

"Says you who's been obsessed with the same girl since the eighth grade." Tyson argued as Max grabbed another soda that he was planning on hanging on to.

"Tyson, have you even gotten past first base with a girl?" Max argued back, eyebrow raised leaving Tyson stuttering.

"F-first base...?" He mumbled before the intercom went off. "That must be Ray." He laughed awkwardly as he went to answer the call.

"Uh-huh." Max glared as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

"Maybe if I do it this way? Argh no...!" Grumbled Julia as she tried finding an outfit to wear on her date. It's been a couple of hours and she still couldn't find the right thing to wear. Blouse, skirt, shirt, she couldn't decide on anything; what shoes does she wear, Kai's not that much taller than she is, so too high of a heel might not be so good, or would it? If only she knew Kai a little better, which raised a question in Julia's mind.

Why did she say yes?

Was it really to spite Hilary, given how her relationship with the brown eyed girl has been lately it would seem likely, but no. Julia really didn't know why she accepted Kai's offer, but it just felt like the right thing to do when she did. Kai's nice enough when they _do_ talk and after that 'exhibition' match he had at lunch the other day it seemed like he doesn't take any crap from anyone which she really liked. In fact all she could think of was watching him storm off after setting the dining hall ablaze with his beyblade, that angry swagger he had...

"Enough of that Julia, you haven't even picked an outfit yet." She said to herself as she shook those thoughts out of her head.

* * *

Just downstairs, Kai was surprisingly having just as much trouble as Julia was preparing for this date; Kai felt like a girl given how much time he was taking to get ready. The set time was approaching and he still wasn't satisfied as he kept looking himself over in the mirror in his room. Was he wearing his shirt right, should he tuck it in, is his hair too messy? Why was he asking himself so many questions? Why was he so nervous? After all it was just a date, just a date...

That's what it was a date, so why was he fretting? He's Kai after all; he doesn't even flinch when Doctor K yells at him for nodding off in class so why...? That's when Kai stopped what he was doing and stared at his eyes in the mirror. He knew what or rather who was making him anxious, Julia. Oh Julia...!

"Boom, in your face!" He heard someone yell from the other side of the door, and he knew who. Having just finished their homework, Tyson, Max, and Ray were in the next room playing PlayStation 'till their eyes melted while Kai was trying to calm himself, damn nerves. He glanced over to his clock and read the time. Damn he needed to get moving. Opening the door Kai was just in time to see Max chuck a notebook at Tyson over a ducking Ray. Bulls eye, that'll teach Tyson not to gloat.

"Ah!" Tyson cried as the side of the bound pages landed on his cheek before the closing of a door caught the others' attention.

"You finally ready?" Max asked Kai as he walked around the couch.

"I think so." Kai muttered as he sat down to put his shoes on.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Ray said as he took the controller away from Tyson who finally sat back up.

* * *

"That's a good question actually." Julia said as she put her earrings on while Mariam brushed her hair. Joseph and his friend Daichi had received the help they needed on their homework and headed back to their dorm, leaving the two girls alone.

"You don't know?" The bluenette stopped and looked at Julia through their reflections in the mirror.

"Isn't he supposed to decide anyway?" Julia answered. Mariam bounced her eyebrows above her lenses before resuming brushing through a tangle.

"But don't you think he should've told you by..." Julia jumped in the middle of Mariam's question. "Ow, watch it!" Julia turned to Mariam, making eye contact with her, the latter waiting for a response.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a dweeb in those glasses?" Julia remarked, reacting from the pain she just endured. Deciding to not let the mockery go, Mariam ran the brush through the same tangle in her roommate's hair, causing Julia to wince in pain yet again.

"Yeah, you and everyone in the third grade. Now do you want me to help you or not?" Mariam put the back of her hands on her hips, looking at Julia's reflection. The Fernandez girl sighed as she turned in her seat, giving her hair to Mariam.

"Well, I'm sure he has something good planned." Julia smiled as Mariam shrugged before continuing the brushing.

* * *

"Uh..." Oh crap!

"You don't know?!" Both Ray and Max said simultaneously. Sure Tyson would do something dumb like this, but Kai?

"Ugh, who throws a book, you're like a woman." Tyson's grumbled, but would go unheard.

"I...I forgot. But I just moved here I don't know where anything is." Kai admitted as he slipped his last shoe on. That was true; Kai _is _a new transfer student and new to the area, but still.

"Well I have _one _idea that you can use for a last minute plan." Ray spoke up, Kai's eyes immediately shooting over to him.

"What?"

"My uncle is the chef at this restaurant, I can call him and have a table ready for you." The neko-eyed boy suggested and his words were lined with gold, at least they were to Kai, he needed a plan and fast.

"What's the name of the place?" Kai asked, getting up from his seat.

"Decca, it's kinda new but I have to warn you, it's pretty expensive. I worked there over the summer; the appetizers cost almost a week's pay." Ray added before Kai turned and walked for the door.

"It doesn't matter...thanks." Kai said as he walked out the door and into his date.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's it." Julia whispered to herself, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes as she studied herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw well enough, the only thing was...

_Will he like it?_ She thought as she paced around, fidgeting with her bracelet as she sat. She'd never been so nervous for a date before; well this was her first one in a while and she hoped things would end up better now then they did then.

"Well, better get moving." She said as her eyes caught sight of her clock and got up.

Julia was supposed to meet Kai downstairs in the lobby, so she walked over to the elevator; no way was she walking down all those stairs in heels. Waiting for the elevator to come was agonizingly long and so was the descent. Her abuelo could've walked down faster, but finally the elevator car stopped and the doors slowly opened, there he was.

Leaning against the wall, looking outside through the glass door Kai stood there in a short-sleeved black button down shirt left open to reveal a dark purple tee, dark jeans, and black shoes.

"Kai." She called, making him turn around and when he did, well it's easier to say that his heart stopped.

Walking towards him Julia was wearing the outfit that she finally decided on; a red blouse with a low neckline that didn't reveal too much with a belt around the waist for a more dramatic effect, black skinny jeans and three inch heels that put her on a even level with him.

"Hey!" She showed off her dazzling smile as she approached. "Ready to go?" Kai almost became too caught up in staring to remember to answer, almost. Snapping himself out of his trance he answered.

"Uh, yeah come on let's get moving." He said still a bit distracted before he turned to open the door, leading Julia who smiled again; her question was answered, her nerves eased.

"So where are we going?" She asked him as they walked down the street. They'd been moving for almost fifteen minutes and it got Julia curious. Kai looked over to her as she adjusted her grip on the clutch bag she'd been carrying before his mind went blank briefly. Stop that!

"This restaurant, Decca, Ray suggested it to me." He answered as she responded with a grin.

"Really? Then you must now it's in the exact opposite direction that we've been walking, right?" Julia raised a brow along with her toothy grin while Kai stared blankly back at her.

Eh...

"...Of course I did, just thought we could walk around since the weather..." He tried covering up, but no way he was fooling her.

"You have no idea where we're going, admit it." Julia said laughingly as Kai's face gained a shade of red; turning on his heels he started moving, now in the right direction. She laughed as she caught up with him.

"It's alright if you don't know Kai, I mean you moved here like what, last week? Don't be so hard on yourself." She giggled, playfully jabbing him in the shoulder. Kai stopped, halting their progress and turned around to show the small smile he was wearing as he made eye contact with her.

"...Whatever, come on." A chuckle slipped out as he continued ahead.

"Hey." A light pound on the back was enough to make Kai stop again as he looked over his shoulder at her with a similar smile on her face. Julia stepped forward, resuming their walking, side by side.

It took a little longer than anticipated but they couple finally made it to the restaurant. Stepping in Kai and Julia were immediately shown to a candlelit table, seats pulled out for them and everything.

"Talk about service." Julia blinked as the waiter's bustled around them.

"I'll say." Kai blinked as one waiter placed a bottle of chilled wine on the table while another handed him and Julia menus before leaving them alone. Julia's eyes found the wine then looked around curiously.

"Do they know we're only eighteen?" She whispered, covering her mouth behind the menu looking at Kai who was reaching for said bottle.

"I don't know but I'm not complaining." He said back as he poured a glass and handed it to her before he did so for himself. "Who said that I was?" Came her reply as she took a sip from the glass.

* * *

"So, what did you two get into a fight or something?" Max raised a brow as he plopped back on the couch, another soda can in hand. It had been some time since Kai left and the gaming session had ended not long after that.

"No, not at all." Ray shook his head as he sat, slumping his shoulders, while Tyson was busy cleaning up a spill on the floor in front of the couch.

"Then why is she being so weird?" The capped boy said, picking up his head, looking at his friend adjacent to him.

"I don't know Tyson, I just said that!" Ray raised his voice as he tensed up.

"Alright, just tell us what happened." Max raised his hands defensively, trying to ease his friends nerves.

"I could if I knew but I don't." Ray said a little more relaxed, but the topic at hand was too stressful.

"I mean, come on, you guys noticed it, haven't you? How quiet she's been with everyone? It's so unlike Mariah." The amber eyed student explained to the others. Lately the pink haired girl didn't seem like her usual cheerful self and it had her boyfriend concerned.

"Well, is it...you know, _that _time for her?" Tyson just had to ask as he rose up from the floor. Clean up was done, now Kai wouldn't yell at him again for making the apartment a mess. Max rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, but even if that were the case it still doesn't explain her behavior." Ray gave an amused look as he shook his head while Tyson stuck his head in the fridge.

"You see, this is why I don't get involved with girls. Nothin' but trouble they are." He said as he walked back over to the other two with water bottles in each hand, tossing one to Ray.

"Tyson, you don't get involved because you don't know how to get your foot in the door." Ray pointed out. While true, Tyson was too proud to admit it.

"Not to mention all the categorizing you do with 'em." Max smiled widely as he took a sip from his can.

"What?!" Ray seemed to cheer up as a small laugh escaped him, Tyson's became a little red in the cheeks.

"Oh, wait 'till you hear this one Ray!" Max sat up as his excitement grew but a certain friend of his wasn't to cheeky.

"Hey, Max what I told you earlier was a secret!" Tyson chastised his blonde buddy by pushing his head down before walking around the couch and plopped into the chair next to it.

"What the Girl-o-Meter?" Ray mused, shaking his head.

"Oh you know about it Ray?" A surprised Max arched his eyebrows as his friend nodded.

"See Max, he already knows abo- wait, what?!" Tyson shouted before doing a double take. The other two laughed.

"No wonder he has a hard time." Max remarked as Tyson's face became an even darker shade of red than his cap.

"Argh, you guys!" He growled, shooting up from his seat, steam firing from his nostrils, an enraged bull that was stopped suddenly.

"Say, where's Kenny?" He asked calmly and out of the blue. He _knew_ something was missing!

* * *

"...So answer me this." Julia started after the entrees were placed on their table, Kai immediately grabbing his fork. "What made you decide to transfer here? To Bey City I mean." She asked making him stop his fork, right before it touched his food, Kai looked back up at her.

"...Well" He said after a deep breath. "I wanted to get out of that place since...since forever I guess. Thing is, I couldn't unless I had parental consent, so as soon as I turned eighteen I signed myself out, and now I'm here."

"That bad, huh? But if you wanted to get out of there so badly, why wouldn't your parents sign you out?". She asked before another waiter stepped up.

"To go with your meal miss." The server said before placing a plate of two fried up rolls of some sort in between her and Kai, about time too. Julia gave a quick gesture of gratitude before returning to the conversation.

She found that one of the rolls was missing. Kai was chewing.

"Thief, now you have to answer me!" A playful smile crossed her lips.

"Kai." She said his name again but he remained still.

"Wh-what, what's in that...?!" Sounding a little exasperated, Kai asked, pointing at the single remaining fried roll that sat in between the two teens. She looked down at the food in question and back up at his reddening face.

"Those were crabcakes..." She uttered out slowly as she found his cheeks to be swelling up. Oh no!

"Kai, you're not allergic to shellfish, are you?!" Julia asked, alarmed, but how could she not be when the guy she's going out with is puffing up and now wheezing.

"...I am now...!" He gasped, trying to breathe, wearing a puzzled look. Well this was new!

...

Julia sat in that chair for what seemed like hours, two to be exact, but it felt so much longer to her for some reason. Maybe it was because her food is what got Kai sick, but how was she supposed to know he had a damn food allergy!

Still she felt bad. For putting Kai in the hospital, for spoiling their date, even though _he_ almost got lost on the way there; still she sat there, holding his button down shirt in her lap. When she had checked Kai in, the staff did not allow her to go in with him The hospital waiting room was surprisingly empty, guess all the other idiots hurt themselves on the weekends.

Julia took another sigh. This was terrible; not only now, but when her friends hear about this...! Maybe they won't, but then again Mariam is amazing at getting people to spill information, and Hil...Mariah was pretty sneaky too. Actually, something is up with that girl! Before her mind wandered, Julia shook her head free of those thoughts.

Just then, the double doors at the opposite end of the room, when Julia thought it would take forever, Kai finally came back.

His skin was still red and he had multiple bandages on his arm, his shirt ruffled up, he looked like a mess but Julia was happy.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"They gave me this." He said, holding up an epipen. "They said if this should ever happen again, all I need to do is inject into myself."

"Well that doesn't seem that bad." Julia shrugged, and Kai took a deep breath.

"In the ass..." He hesitantly finished explaining, Julia snorting immediately following. He glared at her.

"Sorry." She gave a weak smile, she knew she shouldn't laugh. "What's with all of those, then?" Julia pointed at the marked spots on his arm.

"Testing, to see if I'm allergic to anything else."

"And?"

"Just a little, to cat hair." He said, looking a little disappointed, strange.

"You like cats?" Julia asked, raising a brow at Kai, who seemed to flinch at her inquiry. Quickly he shook his head and they moved on.

"Anyways, we still need to fill that form out. You were rushed inside, so it was never done." She explained, pointing her thumb over at the front desk.

"Can you fill it out for me, my arm's feeling numb from the injections." Kai said, gesturing to his bandaged up arm. Julia nodded and walked over to the front desk, while Kai found a random seat and plopped down in it. Julia soon returned with a pad and pen, ready to go.

"Alright, let's see..." Julia said as her eyes scanned the form in front of her. "Name, okay, Age, okay...oh, date of birth?" She said aloud as she read, turning to him with her question but he was already looking over her shoulder.

"August 2nd." He said, giving her the info she needed as she scribbled it down.

"Ha ha, I'm older than you by a month and... seventeen days." She proudly stated.

"Cradle robber." Kai commented with a little smirk on his face. "Am not." Came her chuckling reply, but she stopped laughing once they made eye contact.

"What am I _doing_?" She asked aloud, confusing Kai as he blinked. "I-I...I'm sorry Kai. I'm so sorry I put you in this mess today." Julia stuttered before finding the words she wanted to say. She really was sorry, Kai could see that on her face now.

"...Well it wasn't the _typical_ first date, that's for sure; but at least now I know I can't eat shellfish." He said with the same expression that he usually carried with him at school, Julia looked down.

It was quiet for only about thirty seconds, but it seemed just along as the wait for Kai to come out of treatment to Julia. She just stared down at the paper, tapping the pen, her eyes scanning but not really seeing what was on the form. Julia felt like this was going to be the last time that she went out with him; she could almost hear him telling the other guys at school about the date that put him in the hospital.

Deciding to continue with the form she turned to him.

"Kai...!" She was about to ask him for his height and weight but that's not what she got from him.

He held her in his arms, tightly wrapped around her frame as they sat. "Thanks." She heard him whisper before squeezing a little tighter. All doubts she was having were now gone and there was only the embrace she was in.

This definitely wasn't the typical first date.

* * *

Okay, FINALLY done! Took me forever but I did it!

Sorry for the wait, all those who have been following me and/or this story specifically. There were a lot of things in the way but I managed to work at this and other stories little by little.

So now that you've read this chapter, tell me what you think. I know I made it much longer than normal but eh I like it!

Tyson's Girl-O-Meter is actually an idea used by AquilaTempestas in her story 'Nothing After All." another great Beyblade High School Fic that is worth checking out if you haven't done so already.

Well now that this is out, I'm not sure when the next part will be released but school is almost done so I'll have more free time!

Also for any Code Geass fans, I have a fun poll on my account if you like to check that out.

Hope you guys like this chapter and the story so far. If so you'll love what's to come!

* * *

;)


End file.
